Cold as ice, hot as hearts
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Bon, on va dire hypothétique saison 4-A après le dernier épisode de la saison 3, petit intrigue ,très portée sur des moments de couples. OTP(couples) : CaptainSwan , OutlawQueen majoritairement. BrOTP (amitié): SwanQueen, CaptainCharming, Captain Cobra, CaptainCharmhood? XD Je sais pas si ça existe.
1. Chapter 1

Knock Knock Knock

8h15 s'affichait sur le réveil d'Emma quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Son cerveau était encore embrumé par le sommeil réparateur dont elle avait besoin. Les événements de la veille n'avaient pas été de tout repos se remémora-t-elle alors qu'ils défilaient dans son esprit à allure légère : la fête, le portail,ses parents, les deux Hook, le bal, la danse, la prison, la prisonnière, la mort de sa mère, la résurrection, à nouveau ses parents, rumplestilskin, ses pouvoirs, le retour, la fête, Killian... Puis la découverte de Marianne. Un sourire venait à peine de se dessiner sur ses lèvres qu'elle le perdit immédiatement à ce dernier souvenir des péripéties. Quelque chose en elle souffrait, saignait par procuration, mais commença à sa colmater grâce à quelqu'un..

_*Tout le monde quittait le 'Dinner', enfilant ses manteaux, ne laissant dans ce restaurant que les Charmings et fils, Emma et Killian. Robin, Roland et Marianne avaient des choses à rattraper. Regina, brisée et sans avoir laissé le temps à Robin de parler avec elle, avait quitté le 'Dinner', suivie de près par un Henry prévenant et voulant s'assurer que sa mère ne serait pas seule ce soir-là. Emma avait eu l'esprit occupé tout le reste de la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans un box, elle tentait de faire bonne figure auprès de ses parents et de son nouveau petit frère, ce qu'elle maintint grâce à la main légère dans son dos, et discrète, qui faisait des légers mouvements réconfortants. Killian avait toujours été prévenant avec elle, affectueux, quand sa mère était sur le bûché il l'avait serré pour la réconforter et la maintenir debout, allant lui offrir le moyen de ne pas regarder ce spectacle. De même qu'il avait séché ses larmes de joies et peine durant tout le séjour. C'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, alors qu'on a l'impression qu'à l'instant on ne mérite rien de plus que la misère qu'on a infligé à l'autre. Epuisés, les jeunes parents quittèrent le 'Dinner' ainsi que les deux jeunes gens. Arrivés à l'extérieur, Snow se tourna vers Emma :_

« Tu sais.. tu peux toujours.. venir à l'appartement, tu auras ta place comme avant. »

_« Et être réveillé par mon charmant petit frère ? », dit-elle en souriant._

_« Il ne fait pas tant de bruit que ça ! » s'indigna faussement sa mère._

_Ils rirent légèrement, sur le visage de Charmant on lisait clairement son désaccord mais il ne vaut mieux pas contredire une charming ! Le caractère leur mène la vie dure._

_Emma serra sa mère dans ses bras avant de la relâcher._

_« J'ai besoin de marcher un peu, et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »_

_Une légère pointe d'angoisse se lut dans les yeux de Snow, entre temps les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu : le pirate ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle se balade. Pas besoin de mots, ils avaient les mêmes intentions protectrices envers la sauveuse._

_Ils s'en allèrent, laissant les jeunes tourtereaux ensembles, Killian toujours posté dans son dos, s'approcha et glissa sa main dans la sienne, légèrement hésitant, mais toujours tendre :_

_« Alors, Love, une petite balade ? »_

_Elle lui sourit en réponse, mais ce sourire n'atteint pas vraiment ses yeux. Elle était préoccupée.  
Ils marchèrent en silence le long de la rue. Un silence planait, mais pas pesant. Killian savourait sa présence, et nourrissait son inquiétude pour la blondinette. De son côté celle-ci se rongeait de l'intérieur. Ils eurent le temps de faire largement toute la balade puis de revenir au 'Dinner' avant que Killian ne l'arrête pour discuter, une fois en bas de l'escalier._

_« Parle-moi Swan... Si c'est à propos de Regina.. »_

_« J'ai détruit son bonheur... Comme ma mère avant moi. »_

_« Robin n'est pas mort que je sache »_

_« Non mais leur histoire va sûrement... »_

_Il l'interrompit en s'avançant pour lui caresser la joue :  
« Ce n'est pas de ton ressort de régler leur histoire.. Swan, tu as rendu sa mère à un enfant...Qui mieux que toi puisse comprendre ça ? Regina et Robin sont des adultes... Si leur histoire a de l'importance.. alors ils se retrouveront.. comme je t'ai retrouvé. »_

Elle sourit, avec un léger rougissement à travers quelques larmes. Il l'avait retrouvé et ramené c'est vrai. Se soulevant légèrement pour être à sa hauteur, elle frôla ses lèvres, puis les captura pour un échange doux, tendre, et profond. Profond dans les sentiments. Profond dans la longue attente qui précédait depuis temps de mois, d'années... Glissant une main dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, il se rapprocha, sans pour autant l'étouffer contre lui, une main légère et tâtonnante sur sa hanche. Aucune brusquerie. Rien avoir avec celui qu'elle a embrassé tantôt dans le 'Rolly Joger'. Non, celui-ci, ce Hook là était bien parti. Grâce à elle.  
Il mit fin au baiser, l'air complètement happé par ses sentiments, si bien que le léger sourire qu'il lui rendit parut sortir du plus profond de lui car ses sentiments le tiraient dans tous les sens. L'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, en l'attirant à lui pour ne plus jamais la lacher ne lui était pas inconnue.. Mais les choses devaient aller progressivement, notamment qu'elle était fragile, et qu'il se devrait d'être là pour palier à sa fragilité émotionnelle si tant est qu'elle revienne, et reviendra. Il recula, releva la main d'Emma et l'embrassa.

« Passez une bonne nuit princesse Leia », souffla-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire légèrement moqueur, joueur. 

_Emma lâcha un léger rire amusé avant de se rapprocher et lui voler un dernier baiser, mais qui en dit plus long que tout le reste. Un de ceux qu'ils avaient échangé sur la terrasse de 'Granny's' . Un de ceux qui ramène les émotions enfouis à la surface pour en faire une bulle autour d'eux. La rencontre de leur regard laissa présager une multitudes de moments comme ça tant qu'ils n'auront pas assouvi tout ce que leurs sentiments nécessitent : amour, passion, peine, et pour l'avenir, faire l'amour, dormir ensemble, vivre ensemble, se marier et plus._

_« Bonne nuit Prince Killian »_

_Puis elle monta les escaliers, non sans un regard reconnaissant et plein de sentiments encore confus mais prêts à être exposés.*_

Knock Knock Knock.

Soupirant, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et découvrit un Killian, souriant, bien réveillé et déjà lorgnant sur ce qu'elle portait. Certes c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus couvert, mais un short et un débardeur dans une chambre chauffée suffisent amplement. Celui-ci tenait deux cafés sur un plateau :

« Hey Swan, je me disais qu'un petit dejeu... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle lui volait d'ors et déjà un baiser, auquel il répondit quasiment immédiatement, enchanté. Lui qui avait eu peur que le lendemain, elle change d'avis.. Ses angoisses se sont immédiatement envolées c'est sûr ! Elle recula juste assez pour poser son front contre le sien

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour » réussit-il à articuler après un pareil accueil.

Le pirate lui vola un dernier baiser avant de reculer et lui montrer les cafés :

« Je me disais qu'un petit déjeuner ne te ferait pas de mal avant de rejoindre ton père au bureau du shériff. La suite arrive, ton fils apporte de quoi grignoter. »

Emma leva un regard interrogateur quant au rôle que tenait Henry dans ce petit déjeuner.  
« Il tenait à participer.. c'est un gosse malin, il sait y comme sa mère. »

Celle-ci d'ailleurs leva les yeux au ciel et allait l'embrasser à nouveau quand des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. L'interlude était fini.  
Henry sourit en arrivant avec une poche pleine de douceurs :

« Ils sont tout chauds ! Granny les sort à peine du four »  
Emma sourit et accueillit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Elle s'était habituée à partager ses nuits avec lui, c'était la première fois qu'il découchait pour aller chez Regina. En parlant d'elle..

« Tu es venu tout seul ? »  
L'enfant sembla gêné :  
« Non en fait... Regina m'attend en bas, elle me laisse un peu, mais je vais pas tarder à la rejoindre.. cette nuit n'a pas été facile »

La culpabilité se lut à nouveau dans les yeux d'Emma, que Killian voulait s'empresser d'étreindre mais se retint, car le petit était là et qu'il voulait prendre son temps. Il lui lança un regard encourageant et réconfortant, comme à son habitude. Elle embrassa le front de son enfant, l'incitant à rejoindre la Queen, puis se tourna vers le pirate :

« Rentre, je vais me doucher et m'habiller, tu peux commencer à déjeuner, je te rejoins en cours de route »

Il la suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui alors qu'elle filait dans la salle de bain après avoir attrapé quelques vêtements au passage. Soudain il ne savait plus comment agir. Entrer dans sa chambre.. comme ça ? Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Certes les intentions n'étaient pas celles dont il rêvait depuis des lustres, mais c'était un grand pas d'ors et déjà ! Mais le mal être persista, l'incitant à s'asseoir sur une chaise en coin de pièce. Il eut juste le temps d'entamer son café qu'elle était déjà revenue, fraîche et pimpante, comme à son habitude. Elle le remercia après avoir récupéré son café, s'empressant d'y goûter. La caféine réveilla ce qui était resté endormi en elle.  
Piquant un croissant, elle découvrit qu'il la regardait sans ciller, ce qui la bloqua quelque peu :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai renversé du café ? »

Il sourit et se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur, se rapprochant :

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir si aisément rentrer dans ta chambre.. surtout pour y prendre le petit déjeuner ! »  
La sauveuse sourit, levant les yeux au ciel avant d'accueillir le léger baiser qu'il posa sur son sourire. Un temps plana, paisible, heureux avant qu'elle ne demande ce qui se passait au bureau du shérif pour ne pas avoir le temps de faire une grasse matinée.  
Le capitaine perdit un peu de son sourire, redevenant sérieux :

« La reine tient à remettre en place les rôles de shérif, étant donné ton absence et la prise de pouvoir de ton père sans le consentement de la mairesse .. »

« Hum, ça sent la vengeance et revanche.. », marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement soucieuse quant à l'objectivité de la reine.  
« Ce n'est qu'un règlement de compte, elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle a encore le pouvoir pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. »

Elle leva les sourcils :  
« Se raccrocher ? C'est à dire ? Robin a... »  
« Elle ne lui a pas accordé d'entre-vue. Chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche, disons que l'air se refroidissait dans la pièce.. En parlant de ça, dehors c'est l'hiver sibérien ! Je t'attends en bas, le temps que tu finisses et enfiles une veste. » Sur ce il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de disparaître. Être ainsi dans sa chambre ne l'aider pas vraiment à se sentir à l'aise. Un homme reste un homme !


	2. Chapter 2

« Qui est Graham ? »

La question avait fusé des lèvres de Killian alors qu'il se baladait avec Henry le long de la plage. Cette question le taraudait depuis tout à l'heure quand le nom avait été laché lors de la petite bataille orale entre les deux mères du petit. Cette joute avait amené cette question à l'esprit du pirate.

_*Tantôt dans le bureau du shérif. Emma et Killian arrivaient au bureau et accélérèrent le pas en entendant des voix un ton bien trop haut pour être amical. Ils découvrirent Regina et David, se regardant en chien de faïence, tendus l'un vers l'autre, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre. Aucun ne baisserait. Qu'ils sont buttés ces personnages de contes !_

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? » s'interrogea Emma.  
« Ah vous voilà enfin miss Swan.. ou plutôt shérif ? Je ne sais plus vraiment où vous placer vous avez démissionné ou bien ? »

_Le ton agressif ne pouvait pas échapper à la sauveuse. Elle se refroidit immédiatement, croisant les bras, sur la défensive :_

« Vous vouliez me voir ? Parlons. »

_« Je voudrais comprendre comment diable votre père a-t-il récupéré le rôle de shérif sans élection. La légalité de cet acte ça vous dit quelque chose ? »_

_« Il a récupéré mon poste des suites de cette année passée loin de Storybrook, pour chacun d'entre nous. »_

_« Vous comptez toujours partir loin de Storybrook ? »  
« Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna la sauveuse._

_« Alors récupérez votre badge et faites votre travail ! C'est bien ce pour quoi vous êtes payée vu que vous êtes de retour non ?! Et je ne veux plus aucun échange illégal dans mon dos »_

_« Vous recommencez à vous comporter comme le tyran que vous avez été et des innocents en ont perdu la vie »_

_Cette phrase jeta un froid dans la salle. Emma campa sur ses positions alors que Regina s'approcha, la regardant droit dans les yeux, mais elle était soudain moins.. agressive. Un fantôme du passé planait dans la pièce :_

« La mort de Graham était... »

_« Un accident ? Non, un excès de jalousie ? Certainement. »_

_Les iris de Regina foncèrent par colère et peine. C'était un sujet sensible encore, pour chacune d'elle. Emma desserra les bras et soupira :_

« Après tout le chemin parcouru... On peut peut-être..»

_« Faites votre travail shérif swan, le reste à part NOTRE fils, m'importe peu. Et vous, prenez un congés paternel, vu votre tête ça vous ferez pas de mal.»_

_Sur ces mots la mairesse s'en alla sans un regard. Emma souffla, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Killian commença à s'approcher instinctivement mais son père, plus près et plus rapide l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Elle se lova un peu contre lui, non sans lever les yeux vers Killian pour le remercier d'un regard, sachant qu'il l'aurait aussi pris dans ses bras pour la soutenir._

_« Va rejoindre Mary-Margarette. Elle doit avoir du mal avec le petit, même vos voisins ont des cernes qui touchent le sol. »  
« Tu vas t'en sortir seule ? Je peux rester tu sais... »_

_« Oui pas de soucis. Je vais surtout avoir beaucoup de paperasse puis je dois aussi régler ma vie new-yorkaise pour la transférer ici... »_

_Il lui lanca un dernier regard, une dernière étreinte légère puis David s'en alla, la laissant seule avec le pirate._

Celui-ci s'avanca, se balançant légèrement sur les côtés :  


_« Ça ira ? Si tu as besoin d'aide.. »  
_

_Elle sourit et s'approcha pour prendre sa main, la serrant affectueusement :  
_

_« Ca te dérangerait de t'occuper d'Henry, j'aime beaucoup Leroy mais les autres nains vont sûrement avoir besoin de lui et je sais qu'il t'aime bien alors... »  
_

_Il la coupa en lui volant un léger baiser _

_« As you wish »_

Il s'en alla sur ses mots, ne lachant sa main qu'au moment ultime de séparation. Emma laissa échapper une larmes une fois Killian parti. Parler de Graham avait ramené des souvenirs. Et cette entrevue avec Regina n'avait rien arrangé. La culpabilité la rongeait sévèrement, si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle avait le droit au bonheur après avoir détruit celui d'un autre. Mais le temps n'était pas à la pensée, mais à l'organisation ! Shérif elle était, et shérif elle redevint.*

« C'était l'ancien shérif, il y a environ 2-3 ans.. Un type cool. Un peu comme toi. »

Cette remarque toucha Killian, qui ne manqua pas de sourire en coin. Le petit et lui avaient pris l'habitude de discuter ensemble librement. Killian tentait de tisser un lien avec lui, peut-être pas paternel car, tout comme Rumplestilskin avait gardé une place dans le cœur de Baelfire, Neal en garderait une dans celui d'Henry. Mais un moins un lien. Malgré lui, il en avait envie, pas seulement pour Emma, mais aussi en parti pour Neal et pour lui-même. Pour remplir la blessure qu'avait laissé Baelfire en partant de son bateau par colère, pour remplir le manque qui avait plané de ne pas être revenu chercher Baelfire avec Milah, pour honorer Neal, qui aurait été un père formidable sur le long terme autant que sur le court terme. Puis, il aimait bien se gosse ! Il y avait beaucoup de sa mère en lui : futé, espiègle, aventurier, voire cavalier.

« Vous vous seriez bien entendus je pense. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Henry s'arrêta et s'assit dans le sable, sortant son livre. Le pirate s'assit à côté de lui, une jambe pliée relevée, se bras accoudé dessus, il observait le petit. Son profil était le même que celui de Neal, et le même air soupe-au-lait. Cela le fit sourire. Henry ouvrit alors la page à l'histoire de Graham, et lui expliqua de manière courte l'histoire, comme quoi il avait sauvé Blanche-neige et que pour être puni, l'Evil Queen avait prit son cœur.

« Ma mère..Regina avait une liaison avec lui, puis un moment après l'arrivée d'Emma, je crois qu'ils ont eu une petite histoire, enfin je sais qu'ils se sont embrassé ça a fait le tour de la ville. »

Une pointe de jalousie perça le cœur du capitaine, mais qu'il étouffa, entre être jaloux de lui-même d'abord, et maintenant d'un mort ? Et puis quoi encore.

Un silence plana avant qu'Henry ne reprenne :

« Aucune ne veut me le dire franchement.. mais.. je sais que Regina l'a tué.. enfin son cœur, elle l'avait.. Seulement, c'est dans les bras d'Emma qu'il... » un autre silence passa « je crois que ça l'a un peu traumatisé. Entre lui et mon père.. »

Les idées fusèrent dans l'esprit de Killian. En effet. D'abord ce shérif, puis Neal.. et à son tour il avait failli mourir dans ses bras. L'image du soulagement visible sur son visage quand il respirait à nouveau après la noyade lui revint. La lumière fut dans son esprit.

Il se tourna vers le petit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux :

« Le premier arrivé chez granny's ? » lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle comme il en avait le secret.

Le garçon sourit en retour et ne manqua pas de le distancer. Un vieux, ça court moins vite !

-

Regina, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau, marchait vers la mairie, arrivée vers l'allée qui y menait, elle découvrit Robin qui attendait là, il se frottait les mains, soufflait dedans. Il devait être là depuis un moment, son nez était rougi par le froid qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle se planqua, se plaquant contre le buisson pour qu'il ne la voit pas. Une larme commença à monter au coin de chaque œil. Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, puis reprit un visage froid dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle se retourna et remonta l'allée central. Il la repéra et tenta de l'interpeler, l'appelant par son nom :

« Regina.. Regina on doit parler »

Elle ne répondit pas, ne pouvait pas. Si elle lachait ne serait-ce qu'un son elle allait lacher. Elle était forte, mais ne s'était pas ouverte depuis si longtemps à quelqu'un que les vanes étaient à présent ouvertes. Elle pressa le pas, avant qu'il n'arrive à atteindre son bras de sa main, ouvrit, entra et referma immédiatement derrière elle, se plaquant à la porte. Appuyé contre celle-ci elle sentait et entendait les coups à la porte qu'il donnait avec son poing pour qu'elle lui ouvre et l'appel de sa voix qui continuait de la hanter. Son prénom résonnait si bien dans ses lèvres que c'en était une torture. Elle ne lui ouvrirait pas.

La reine ferma fort les yeux de douleur, laissant une larme couler maintenant qu'elle était seule dans la salle. Seule à jamais...

_*Hier soir chez Regina, dans la chambre d'Henry. Il avait passé la soirée à tenter de la réconforter, à lui raconter des tonnes de nouvelles de New York. Mais il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait quand même le cœur brisé. Elle l'accompagna pour aller se coucher dans sa chambre, qui n'avait pas changé d'un iota._

_« Maman... Arrête de te torturer. Même si Marianne est revenue... j'ai vu comment il te regarde. »_

_« C'est... plus compliqué que ça Henry.. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils, lui demandant en quoi c'était si compliqué._

_Elle soupira, fermant les yeux pour tenter de dire ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond, sans lâcher une larme :  
« Car ils ont un enfant..Roland... Tu te rappelles l'année dernière quand tu m'as dit que tu savais que ta mère et ton père retourneraient ensemble ? Ne crois-tu pas.. que Roland mérite aussi cette chance ? »_

Henry alors réalisa.. Il savait que sa mère avait changé, qu'elle était devenue bonne.. Mais là il réalisait à quel point. La nouvelle héroïne sacrifiait un possible bonheur, pour celui d'autres..*

Regina attendit qu'il arrête de taper et d'appeler pour se dégager de la porte, aller voir à la fenêtre et le regarder partir. Elle essuie ensuite ses larmes, vérifia que son maquillage n'avait pas couler et se rendit au travail. La vie devait continuer...


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours venaient de passer où les choses s'étaient enchaînées. Après la confrontation au bureau du shérif, tout était pareil au chaos dans la vie d'Emma, déjà elle avait eu une TONNE de paperasse à remplir, redevenir shérif après autant de temps nécessitait beaucoup de travail et de remise à niveau surtout au sujet des affaires qui s'étaient multipliées … voire doublé en deux jours ! En effet Regina lui faisait vivre l'enfer, lui donnant des tâches des plus insignifiantes comme un chien errant qui rôde et terrorise une famille avec son ombre, ou même prévention des dangers de la violence dans les bars bref, elle faisait tout pour lui faire payer le retour de Marianne. D'ailleurs plus les tâches insipides augmentaient, plus elle doutait de son vrai bonheur. Plus elle doutait d'y avoir droit, déjà car elle n'arrivait pas à capter un moment avec Killian.. ou plutôt évitait d'en avoir. Sa culpabilité la rongeait tellement qu'elle retournait au travail aussitôt qu'il tentait une approche. Celui-ci resta patient, quelques temps du moins. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber quelques barrières qui l'entouraient il était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire machine arrière.

Un jour il s'était pointé au bureau du shérif après s'être assuré que David n'y était pas.

*Killian rejoint le bureau du shérif, un cup de chocolat chaud à la cannelle dans une main. L'odeur fit immédiatement relever la tête de la blonde de ses papiers. L'odeur de la cannelle ? Ou celle de l'océan et du cuir qui s'apparentaient à la présence du pirate continuellement et lui faisait tourner la tête chaque fois de plus en plus ? Elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Cependant elle rabaissa immédiatement la tête sur ses documents :

« Un soucis Killian ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi love. »

Il avait tenté d'être neutre dans sa phrase, mais la froideur n'échappa pas aux oreilles de la sauveuse qui soupira, affaissant ses épaules, se leva et s'approcha, lui vola un baiser, sec, puis lui prit la tasse :

« Bonjour Killian, désolée j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

« Je vois ça, mais il faut savoir se détendre aussi. Et il paraît que je suis une très bonne distraction » la taquina-t-il, essayant de relativiser sur ce bonjour sec et court auquel il eut droit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Au moins elle ne faisait pas marche arrière, sinon elle l'aurait déjà renvoyé dans ses deux deux connaissant la sauveuse. Mais les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant.

Avec exaspération elle retourna s'asseoir, reprenant de la distance : 

« Je n'ai pas le temps Killian, si tu veux bien m'excuser. » 

Il haussa un sourcil, refroidit :

« Arrête de fuir »  
« Tu commences à radôter. »  
« Et toi tu recommences. Alors parle-moi, ou lâche ce que tu as sur le cœur, mais arrête de fuir. »

« Je ne fuis pas »

« Tu esquives, tu croules volontairement sous le travail pour ne pas avoir à me faire face. »

« Tout n'est pas forcément en rapport avec toi »

Il s'approcha, et d'un geste tourna sa chaise pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Posant son crochet et sa main sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, la forçant à le regardant :

« Alors si ce n'est pas moi, qu'est-ce ? »

Elle resta interdite, le regardant dans les yeux puis les baissant. Quelque chose se fissura en lui, alors qu'il s'accroupissait.

« Je croyais pourtant que tout commençait bien.. »

« C'est le cas mais... Je me sens coupable par rapport à Regina. »

Il montra son incompréhension, lui disant qu'il ne voit pas le rapport.

« Je ne vois pas comment être heureuse, et profiter de mon bonheur alors que j'ai brisé le sien. »

Elle avait laché l'information sur un ton tendu. Killian s'approcha et prit son visage dans sa main :

« Tu ne vois peut-être pas le comment, mais moi je vois le pourquoi : car tu le mérites. Plus que quiconque. Tu t'es battue toute ta vie pour quitter le monde des orphelines afin de trouver ta famille. Your home. Tu n'as pas brisé le bonheur de Regina, tu as réuni une famille, sans le savoir. The queen réussira toute seule à retrouver le bonheur, sans qu'en plus tu te mettes à faire la grève pour la soutenir. »

Elle le regarda, et posa son front contre le sien, soupirant, elle n'était pas forcément convaincue.. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que chaque fois qu'elle douterait, il lui rappellerait ce qu'il faut.

« Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois que je doute tu sois là pour me rattraper ? »

« Je suis là pour ça love. Et resterais là pour ça. »*

Entre temps, après avoir mis de l'ordre au bureau et dans ses effets professionnels, Henry et Emma visitèrent un appartement, en bord de mère, qui leur plut énormément. Ils signèrent et Emma fit en sorte que leurs affaires soient empaquetées et livrées au plus tôt par des professionnels. D'ailleurs elle aurait sûrement besoin d'un coup de main, et c'est peu de le dire, de quelques personnes.

* * *

Les choses s'étaient largement amélioré depuis la discussion du bureau, ils tentaient de se voir plus avec Killian, mais toujours en cachette. Cependant la tension montait, de manière spectaculaire.

Actuellement plaquée à lui dans le couloir de chez granny's, Emma s'adonnait à cœur joie au plaisir des baisers que le pirate lui prodiguait. Ses mains se baladaient sur sa nuque et son buste, a hauteur décente, mais la chaleur grimpante entre ceux deux-ci aurait pu pousser à plus d'indécence. Seulement ils voulaient prendre leur temps, c'était la règle. Mais encore combien de temps ?

La main de crochet qui, après multitudes de scènes de ce genre volées à la dérobée, s'était abandonnée dans ses cheveux, pendant de son crochet, calé dans son dos pour la rapprochait ne bougeait pas.

« J'étais venu... te demander... si tu pouvais... nous aider... à emménager... avec Henry. » Elle tentait de parler, mais chaque fois il reprenait ses lèvres et elle ne l'aurait empêché pour rien au monde.

« Hum, j'aurais plaisir à t'aider à monter le lit »

Un léger rire échappa de la gorge d'Emma, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, jetant des oeillades aux alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun espion n'était là.  
« Il va peut-être falloir arrêter de se cacher » souffla-t-elle.

Killian acquiesca, frôlant ses lèvres :  
« Que dirais-tu d'un diner, ce soir ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils, surprise : « Un diner ? »

« Oui, toi, moi.. histoire d'officialiser ? » murmura-t-il en laissant son pouce caresser sa joue, puis ses lèvres, pouce qu'elle embrassa d'ailleurs. Le cœur de Killian faillit lacher à ce seul geste d'ailleurs.

« Comme un rendez-vous ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas... » s'inquiéta-t-il légèrement mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant. Idée approuvée conclut-il.

Plus tard il se séparèrent Emma devant retrouver ses parents pour voir comment allait son petit frère. Le capitaine rejoint Henry.

* * *

Elle était arrivée depuis un moment et jouait avec les pieds de son petit frère, ce qui le faisait sourire. Snow était non loin derrière, à regarder avec amour, accompagnée de David. Lorsqu'il bava légèrement, la mère s'empressa de prendre son enfant dans les bras pour lui éponger la bouche d'un bavoir.  
Emma observa les traits de sa mère, fatigués, mais une belle fatigue, du genre de celle d'une personne heureuse et qui ne pouvait être davantage comblée ! Il faut dire que même si le petit Neal leur menait les nuits dures, il était adorable, à croquer !

David regardait amoureusement sa femme, puis se tourna vers Emma, qui souriait niaisement devant cette scène maternelle qui lui rappelait beaucoup celle de ces faux souvenirs d'avec Henry.

« Comment ça se passe au bureau ? »

« Bien, mais beaucoup de cas d'accidents du au givre. L'hiver est rude. »

« Pire que les années précédentes en tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu la température chuter autant !

« C'est du ressort de Regina de s'occuper de protéger la ville dans ce domaine. »

David se frotta la nuque, s'interrogeant sur la dernière scène où ils avaient été réunis avec Regina. Depuis plus grand monde à part Henry n'avait pu lui parler. En fait juste Henry. Elle s'enfermait beaucoup, rejetant tout contact autre que son fils. Robin n'eut pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Emma se releva, se raclant la gorge. Elle devait reprendre contenance :

« Je peux vous demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'y-a-t-il ? »  
« C'est supposé être mon tour de garder Henry ce soir.. ça vous dérangerait de le garder ? »

Emma se félicita d'avoir réussi à ne pas faire monter le rouge à ses joues.

« Évidement, un tour de garde? Tu sais que je peux être de garde si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec Henry »

Presque se dit-elle intérieurement, elle a failli éviter l'interrogatoire.

« Euh non en fait.. c'est pour un rendez-vous »

Les charmings s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, Snow était toujours penchée sur le lit où était allongé son fils, avec lequel elle jouait, mais n'empêcha pas son regard inquisiteur aller vers sa fille :  
« Euh, d'accord, pas de problème. »

Snow tentait de dissimuler un sourire alors qu'elle revenait vers Neal. Bien sûr en tant que mère elle avait capté les quelques signes de l'émoi. De son côté Charmant n'était pas très enclin. Il se doutait qui était derrière se rencard, mais son instinct de père souhaitait protéger sa fille de tous ces hommes qui pouvaient lui faire du mal, bien qu'il doute que le pirate puisse lui en faire et quand bien même il lui en ferait, Emma aurait tôt fait de lui botter les fesses avant qu'il n'ait sorti son épée. Mais son côté protecteur le poussait à vouloir une discussion avec le pirate. Il faut dire que les temps avaient changé, qu'il avait changé et plus encore. Une mise à jour s'impose.

* * *

De son côté, Killian allait toquer chez Henry. Il avait besoin d'un réel coup de main. Tout devait être parfait,et qui mieux que le fils de la femme qu'on aime pour nous conseiller ? Quand on est en bons termes en plus.

Henry ouvrit la porte, surpris de le voir là :

« Hey Killian, entre. Tu attends maman ? »

Le pirate se gratta l'oreille comme il le fait quand il est un peu gêné, ce que le jeune garçon ne manqua pas de remarquer et commença à sourire, il sentait que quelque chose d'assez drôle allait se passer, il n'imaginait pas à quel point. Il tenta de garder son sérieux et de maintenir son euphorie à l'intérieur. Une demande pareille ? On en entendait pas tous les jours de la part du pirate le plus connu de tous les disney. Le capitaine Crochet bien sûr.

Henry le guida alors vers la table pour tout lui expliquer, Killian ne manqua pas de retenir que la demande l'avait amusé et était réticent quant à tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire ou ne pas faire. Mais il vit dans le regard du garçon aucune animosité quant à ce qu'il se passerait.

C'est vrai qu'il faut dire, que c'est pas tous les jours que le Captain Hook débarque chez toi, et te demande « ce qu'il faut faire pour rendre un rendez-vous, dans ce monde, parfait. » Il n'imaginait pas à quel point les choses allaient être rudes !

* * *

Regina raccrocha. C'était au moins de trentième appel d'un habitant qui se plaint du verglas et du manque des bulldozer à neige qui pourrait mettre du sel dessus car les routes glaciales sont bien glissantes. Elle ne manqua pas de noter mentalement que le temps s'était rafraîchit nettement plus tôt que les années précédentes, ce qui l'avait intriguée, au point qu'elle tenait une carte sur laquelle elle cochait les endroits où on lui avait dit que c'était verglaçait, et la dernière croix suivait un chemin précis : vers la maison de Zelena. Cette donnée l'intrigua. On était en fin d'après-midi, elle pouvait bien partir pour enquêter. La mairesse enfila son manteau et s'en alla vers la ferme abandonnée de Zelena.

Là-bas tout était gelé, du givre couvrait tout, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer la reine. Elle suivit un chemin de neige et de pas, qui menait vers la forêt. Elle s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt, inspirant profondément. Elle avait passé plus de temps dans la forêt dernièrement pour accompagner Roland ou voir Robin.. Mais là, cela n'avait rien avoir, et plus rien avoir.. Elle se redressa fièrement et suivit le chemin.

« Tu vas quelques part ? »

Elle ne manqua pas de sursauter, mais ne se retourna pas. Cette voix lui était familière, bien trop familière pour être inoffensive. Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher, mais continua sa route :  
« Je suis une piste pour trouver d'où vient ce givre. »

« Je dirais qu'il vient de l'hiver »

Elle secoua la tête, avançant toujours. Elle savait qu'il la suivait, et pas besoin d'entendre ses pas pour le savoir, c'était dans la chaleur qu'il dégageait quand il était près d'elle.

« Ca ne viendrait donc pas de la saison ? »

« Je ne pense pas non. »

Le fait qu'ils abordent un sujet neutre la soulagea, mais ne dénoua pas la tension dans ses muscles qui lui disaient de fuir avant de craquer. Mais rien à faire, elle était et resterait fière. Ils continuèrent longuement. Robin tentait de garder de la distance, dans son esprit c'était le chao entre Marianne et Roland, puis Regina.. Il ne savait trop comment se sentir. Ce qu'il savait c'est que quand il était avec Marianne il était bien et revivait l'amour de sa jeunesse.. Mais quand il était avec Regina, ses poumons se gorgeaient d'air, et il revivait, tout simplement.. C'était un renouveau.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus l'air se refroidissait, si bien qu'ils croisaient les bras, tremblant. Soudain un flash, comme une sorte d'onde les firent s'arrêter.. Puis ils coururent voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une autre onde bleu se dispersa, Regina en tête, elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre Robin crier de faire attention, qu'elle se retrouva projeter au sol par celui-ci, une onde bleu passant juste au dessus d'eux.

Regina sentit le froid de la neige dans sa nuque, mais rien qui ne puisse la refroidir car Robin était sur elle, la maintenant au sol. Ils échangèrent un regard, long, qui témoignait d'une souffrance accrue. Sèche, elle le repoussa et se dégagea, s'éloignant :

« Regina ! »

Elle s'arrêta net, sans se retourner. Il s'approcha posant ses mains sur ses bras. Elle laissa planer cette position un moment avant de se défaire quand elle l'entendit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, sortant son téléphone, ce qui le coupa net :

« Que fais-tu ? »

« J'appelle la sauveuse, de toute évidence nous avons droit à une visite surprise d'une magie glacière. »

« Magie glacière ? Mais.. »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'elle posait l'appareil sur son oreille.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian remuait sur place, sautillant légèrement pour se réchauffer. Et vider son stress aussi. Qui l'eut cru qu'il aurait été angoissé à l'idée d'un rendez-vous ? Dans la forêt enchantée c'était facile pour lui, la belle gueule, un peu de courbettes et de mots biens sorties. Il savait jouer de ça, il l'avait d'ailleurs essayé à maintes reprises sur Emma, au début, mais elle était plus maline que ça, et avait réussi à le capturer lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme il l'avait dit au haricot, il aime les challenges, sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se serait fait prendre à son propre jeu. Cela le fit sourire, réchauffant son cœur. Il avait tant lutté pour un pareil instant qu'à présent allait enfin s'accomplir son désir d'être officiellement avec elle, Emma, la sauveuse, sa sauveuse.

Il regarda la montre à son poignet.

_« Surtout ne soit pas en retard ! Un mec en retard à un rendez-vous est bien la pire chose qui puisse être ! La fille si elle est, il paraît que c'est normal, alors soit un peu en avance. »_

_Killian sortit contre sa montre à gousset, quand il entendit Henry rire en le voyant. Le regard interrogateur que lui lança le pirate fit lever le jeune garçon qui se dirigea vers une commode. Il en sortit une de ses montres, celle qui irait le mieux au pirate pensa-t-il, avec un bracelet noir en faux cuir, puis la lui tendit :_

_« Ca c'est déjà plus moderne. »_

_Le capitaine ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que sa montre marchait d'ors et déjà très bien, ce qui fit sourire le garçon.*_

Il sourit, en retard de 5 minutes. Le petit avait raison. Il était là depuis 15 bonnes minutes devant le restaurant, comme ils avaient prévu de se retrouver, car Emma était persuadée que s'il était venu la chercher chez les Charmings, son père lui aurait coupé plus d'un morceaux.

Killian souffla dans sa main quand il faillit s'étrangler avec ce qui lui restait d'air. Elle arrivait, un long manteau noir autour des épaules, mais le rouge de sa robe, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux ne manqua pas de lui faire manquer plus d'un battement de cœur. La robe lui moulait affreusement bien, sans trop être près du corps, juste assez pour deviner les formes agréables et suffisamment généreuses pour de suite faire noircir ses prunelles. Il s'approcha, emmitouflé dans son grand manteau de cuir fermé jusqu'en haut à cause du froid. A peine à son niveau, il l'embrassa, bloquant le 'salut' qu'elle avait commencé à formuler. Il avait failli défaillir en la voyant arriver, la tension dans ses muscles devait être abaissée avant qu'il n'abandonne l'idée du diner et ne l'amène de suite dans sa chambre chez 'Granny's' . Ce baiser ne manqua pas de couper le souffle de la blonde qui lui répondit immédiatement, mais avec plus de douceur, comme légèrement intimidée par tant de démonstration d'amour de sa part. Quand il rompit le baiser, il ne recula que de quelques milimètres pour la regarder dans les yeux, lui chuchotant qu'elle était magnifique. Une légère rougeur envahi les joues d'Emma, car elle contenait le reste du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de prendre sa main, l'invitant à le suivre dans le restaurant. A l'entrée, quelqu'un les amena à leur table, assez en retrait pour avoir un peu d'intimité, mais en passant devant les tables, aucun des deux ne manquèrent de remarquer les regards curieux de ceux qui étaient d'ors et déjà là en train de diner. On pouvait surtout observer des yeux écarquiller, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtait réellement attention car ils étaient plus ou moins nerveux. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir un moment tranquille juste eux deux autre qu'à la volée. Puis rien d'aussi formel et mondain. En clair ? Deux adolescents qui allaient à leur premier rendez-vous. Cependant Killian faisait en sorte d'avoir l'air décontracté pour la rassurer, dans sa tête toutes les phrases d'Henry tournaient en boucle.

_'Laisse-la commander ce qu'elle veut' 'Prend quelque chose qui lui donnera aussi envie, comme ça elle piochera dans ton assiette' 'Prend un seul dessert à partager, de préférence au chocolat, elle adore le chocolat'_, ces phrases tournaient dans son esprit alors qu'il enlevait son manteau pour le poser sur la chaise. _'Tire sa chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir'_ , c'est ce qu'il allait faire, quand il remarqua le regarde d'Emma, bouche légèrement bée, tourné vers lui, ou plutôt vers son buste. Ah oui, il avait oublié ce détail là.

_« Votre monde est vraiment étrange, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. »_

_Henry leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser le pirate. Tout le portrait de sa mère. Il lui tendit plusieurs effets et l'envoya dans la pièce d'à côté. Cela prit au moins une bonne heure, durant laquelle Henry ne cessa de se bidonner aux commentaires du pirate 'trop coloré' 'c'est quoi ça, une tente ?' 'tu as cru que j'allais à la plage ?' 'je suis pas un bûcheron ! Rend ça à ton grand-père !'_

_Quand enfin il sortit, certes il avait gardé son pantalon en cuir noir, mais allié à la chemise noir, au grand jamais boutonnée jusqu'en haut, cela rendait plutôt bien. Mais on ne pouvait pas faire quoi que se soit de plus pour lui en conclue Henry. Le pirate resterait fidèle à lui-même encore un moment.*_

Emma s'approcha et effleura le tissus d'une main. Killian la laissa faire, respirant une ou deux fois plus vite que d'ordinaire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, d'en embrasser le dessus et de la guider à sa chaise. Un sourire enchanté planait sur les lèvres de la blonde et lui permit de se détendre. Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait de quoi se moquer. Mais plus tard.

* * *

Regina pesta, elle n'arrivait pas à la joindre, Robin était non loin, appuyé contre un arbre, aux aguets du moindre danger. Elle faisait en sorte d'ignorer au maximum sa présence. Elle avait tenté d'appeler dix fois la sauveuse, mais chaque fois elle tombait sur sa messagerie.

« Elle a du le mettre en sourdine. Sauveuse des pauvres oui, mais quand on doit la joindre en urgence, y'a personne. »

« Peut-être qu'il y a un autre moyen »

Elle pesta contre son téléphone, tapant un autre numéro :

« Voyons si son charmant berger de père sait où elle est et peut nous aider »

Robin retint un sourire, ses commentaires acerbes lui avaient manqué. Il savait que c'était pas spécialement une attaque, juste un moyen de libérer sa colère.

* * *

Aider Killian à choisir un plat avait été un réel amusement. Il faut dire que c'était différent des chimères de la forêt enchantée ! Le pauvre, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un tournedos, un parmentier terre et mer. Les frites, rien de plus simples et une viande rouge, de quoi contenter tout homme, ce qui semblait le ravir à chaque bouchée.

Un vin était posé sur la table, et Emma porta son verre à ses lèvres pour prendre une gorgée, accompagné d'un sourire :

« Tu as vraiment fait un défilé devant Henry ? »

Elle n'avait pas manqué de détecter la marque de son fils dans toute cette transformation.

« Il a plus ri qu'il ne m'a aidé. » s'indigna le marin.

« Je ne m'en remets pas, tu as joué les pretty woman devant mon fils. »

« Pretty woman ? C'est un genre de travail ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres, attendrie et amusée devant son regard interrogateur. La naïveté et son manque de connaissance qu'en a ce monde le rendait affreusement adorable. Elle prit sa main sur la table, lui affichant un sourire amusé :

« N'oublie pas de me faire penser à te faire découvrir les plaisirs de ce mondes. »

Il passa la langue contre ses dents, n'oubliant pas de lui sortir son regard le plus éloquent et charmeur « il y a bien des plaisirs que je maîtrise et dont je serais fier de partager avec toi, chaton »

Une bulle s'était formée autour d'eux depuis le début du diner, mais la température de cette bulle montait au fur et à mesure que le dessert approchée. Malheureusement, depuis quand à Storybrook quand quelque chose est prévu, cela à lieu comme prévu ?

« Hum hum ».

Ils retournèrent au fond de leurs sièges alors que le serveur leur offrait un regard d'excuse :

« Je suis navré de vous déranger Mademoiselle Swan, mais madame le maire demande à vous joindre, il semblerait que cela soit urgent. »

Emma soupira, elle s'attend encore à une requête bénigne et capricieuse de la reine. Comment mieux gâcher sa soirée que comme ça !

Elle lança un regard d'excuse pour son compagnon et se leva pour aller répondre au téléphone de l'accueil :

« Ca a intérêt à être un cas de danger ou de mort Regina parce que sinon... »

« Et bien vous risquez d'être gâtée shérif. Nous avons une nouvelle menace en ville. Et celle-ci est glaciale. »

Emma s'arrêta un moment, interdite, laissant son regard planait vers celui de Killian qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il avait compris que quelque chose se tramait, mais la connexion de leurs regards ne fit qu'intensifier la sensation que ce qui les attendait n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais il savait qu'ils allaient le faire ensemble. Encore et toujours. Il ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la paix.

* * *

Charmant faisait le tour pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune autre menace dans le coin. Regina tremblait de froid. Toujours dans la forêt, ils avaient réussi à trouver une sorte de plaine déboisée et assez haute pour pouvoir apercevoir les vagues ou plutôt ondes de glace, que projetait un point plus loin, impossible à identifier, toutes les 5 à 10 minutes.

La reine se frottait les mains aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, soufflant dessus pour les réchauffer mais cela ne servait à rien car son souffle était glacial comme les stalactites.

« Je connais un très bon moyen de se réchauffer. »

« Ah bon tu sais faire un feu par un pareil froid ? » railla la brune.

Robin s'approcha, la regardant :

« En vivant dans les bois on apprend que l'un des meilleurs moyens de réchauffer un corps, est par un autre corps. La chaleur corporel, est une puissante source. »

Il avait réussi à capter son regard un quart de second, avant qu'elle ne se détourne, se refusant à tout contact.

« Je préfère encore finir en statut de glace au mariage du fils charming. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques jours. »

Elle allait rétorquer quand, à son soulagement, elle vit le pirate et la sauveuse arriver vers eux.

« Alors ? C'est qui encore ce super-vilain qui vient déranger la ville ? »

La reine s'approcha, furibonde « C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ?! »

« Je n'étais pas de garde ce soir que je sache »

« Ca c'est sûr, et ça vous empêche d'allumer votre satané téléphone peut-être ? »

« Pour passer une agréable soirée sans une énième requête ridicule de votre part oui. »

La brune allait répondre mais les mouvements des deux hommes ici présents l'arrêtèrent, chacun tentait de s'interposer pour mettre fin à cette joute oratoire.

La sauveuse souffla pour se calmer et regarda Robin et Regina :

« Bon alors que se passe-t-il ? »

« Une sorte d'onde magic se répand dans l'air toutes les 5 à 10 minutes. » intervint David alors qu'il remontait la pente vers eux.

Emma sourit à son père, mais leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard d'avertissement que celui-ci lançait à Killian. Le pirate lui rendit un regard qui, en quelques mots voulait dire 'arrête de te méfier et lâche-nous la grappe elle sait se défendre'. Néanmoins, aucun moyen ne peut empêcher un père de s'inquiéter pour sa fille.

Ils attendirent, dans le froid. En voyant son amour frigorifiée, Killian s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit son manteau pour qu'elle colle son dos à son buste. De suite le contact les réchauffa nettement.

Regina remarqua ça, et Robin lui lança un regard éloquent qu'elle fusilla immédiatement. Le voleur savait que cela n'allait pas être facile, mais ce n'est plus la Regina de Storybrook qu'il allait devoir apprivoiser, mais celle agressive de la forêt enchantée durant l'année passée.

Ils attendirent encore un moment, puis trois ondes à la suite, d'un bleu pale, glacial se répandirent plus bas, d'un intensité que la sauveuse sentit au plus profond d'elle. La magie en elle réagissait à cette onde, la faisant légèrement vasciller.

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte du pirate, qui lu aussi était scotché par ce qu'il avait vu, et tenta d'avancer :

« Il faut voir d'où sa vient. »

« Impossible, les ondes sont trop puissantes et ont failli nous propulser Robin et moi » intervint la mairesse.

Emma fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où les ondes partaient. Ca l'inquiétait. Encore une fois elle allait devoir lutter. Killian sentit cette inquiétude,il la lisait en elle. En soutien il prit sa main pour lui rappeler que si elle sautait, il sauterait. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Elle lui sourit faiblement, mais son esprit était déjà pris dans les réflexions.

« Où sont Belle et Rumplestilskin ? »

« Injoignable.. A croire que tout le monde a décidé de profiter de son bonheur ce soir. »

La pique de la reine avait été sèche et éloquente, ce qui appuya sur la culpabilité enfouie au cœur de la sauveuse, auquel son compagnon répondit en lui serrant davantage la main pour la maintenir avec lui. Il faisait son possible pour la maintenir à la surface, pour l'empêcher de fuir. C'était son défi, réussir à la garder sans la faire fuir.

« Je vais les trouver, et leur expliquer la situation. Pendant ce temps, Regina vous irez chercher dans vos bibelots d'ancienne méchante reine pour voir si il n'y a rien en rapport. Killian... »

« Il vient avec moi... On va faire le tour pour voir si on trouve pas des indices. Deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une. » la coupa son père.

« Il paraît que dans ce monde quand deux hommes se rejoignent dans la forêt c'est quelque chose de douteux... » se moqua le pirate.

« Alors c'est bien que Robin nous rejoigne après qu'il ait ramené Regina chez elle n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Killian se pinça les lèvres, Emma n'osait pas relever les yeux, cette conversation ne la regardait pas mais elle compatissait pour Killian. Ils se séparèrent donc chacun vacant à sa tâche. 

_« J'espère que tu ne l'as pas tailladé avec ton épée. » se moqua Emma_

_« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué, mais ne t'inquiète pas il est en un seul morceaux, on a rien trouvé. Il m'a demandé de t'appeler pour te demander de le rejoindre à ton nouvel appartement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais je ne préfère pas savoir. »_

_Emma leva les yeux au ciel. David restera le même, protecteur envers et contre tout.*_

Elle avait raccroché tantôt, maintenant elle était devant sa porte d'immeuble. Un mot était accroché à la porte du bas 'Entre'. Elle s'exécuta et découvrit un papier sur la porte de l'ascenseur 'Monte'. Elle sourit, lui qui était d'habitude si bavard, n'avait pas trouvé mieux que des verbes pour lui indiquer le chemin. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton sur lequel était aussi accroché un papier et avança en suivant les flèches sur divers papiers. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, un autre papier 'Tu es chez toi'. Elle poussa la porte et le découvrit appuyé à la fenêtre ouverte sur une grande pièce supposée vide.. Mais qui ne l'était pas finalement, car sur le sol étaient étalés de nombreuses couvertures, les unes sur les autres et assez larges, avec divers bols contenant des fruits, du chocolat, deux flûtes et une bouteille juste à côté d'une bougie déjà bien entamée.

Il se tourna vers elle, et sembla soulagé. Elle le remarqua et s'approcha, lui attrapant les mains :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Et manquer ça ? » se moqua-t-elle en souriant, cherchant ses lèvres. Il prit son menton entre ses mains, la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

« Toute la soirée je me suis plié aux règles de ton monde pour t'offrir la soirée la plus romantique possible. Ceci est la chose la plus.. comment tu dis.. sophistiquée de mon monde pour faire passer une merveilleuse soirée à celle qui nous hante. »

Son ton avait été profond, aussi profond que la lueur et le désir de bien faire qu'Emma lisait dans son regard. Cette lueur, elle la craignait et la désirait si fort à la fois que ça la rendait malade. Malade de lui, de plus. Sans attendre elle se hissa sur les pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Un baiser désespéré. Un de ceux dont on a besoin pour exprimer ses sentiments quand on arrive pas à user ses cordes vocales. Un de ces baiser qui veut tout dire. La fenêtre était ouverte, mais le froid ne les atteint pas. Très vite le baiser s'approfondit, laissant des sons de gorge se déployer dans la pièce. D'un geste possessif, et ardent, il la serra contre lui tout en la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Son corps pressé contre le sien, toujours couverts, il hissa la main droite d'Emma au dessus de sa tête, contre le mur, l'emprisonnant dans la sienne, et rompit le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ce regard disait tout, et surtout lui demandait. Il lui demandait de ne pas fuir, ou de fuir maintenant avant qu'il ne puisse plus s'arrêter. Car il la rêvait. Il rêvait de la découvrir et de partager plus qu'une simple amitié, ou de simples baisers volés. Il la voulait sienne, corps et âmes. L'âme viendra.

Elle soutint son regard, sans ciller, la même flamme ardente s'y lisait.

Alors qu'il fondait à nouveau sur ses lèvres, lachant sa main pour la plaquer plus à lui, permettant d'une manière experte de défaire la fermeture de sa robe derrière, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Cependant, il était hors de question de lui laisser un total contrôle, et descendit la main qui avait été élevée plus tôt, pour la descendre dans ses cheveux et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait aussi, jouait de ses charmes pour l'amadouer. La frontière entre l'amour et la guerre est mince. La guerre et l'opposition de deux camps pour devenir le plus fort. L'amour est l'union de deux camps pour le bonheur. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait lier les deux ?


	5. Chapter 5

La matinée était à peine entamée quand Regina alla prendre son café chez Granny's histoire de retrouver son fils, comme chaque matin depuis le retour de Marianne. C'était leur rituel et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Ainsi elle avait droit aux derniers rapports de la famille Charming, et toujours plus d'anecdotes sur New York à force que les souvenirs de plusieurs années de faux souvenirs lui reviennent. Beaucoup étaient des souvenirs de leur propre passé ensemble remodelés pour être réaménagés pour lui et Emma, mais qu'importe ? C'était une bouffée d'air frais.

Elle commençait à retirer ses gants alors qu'elle approchait du panneau du 'Dinner', quand elle les aperçut, la petite famille Hood.. Ils étaient heureux semblerait-il. Robin souriait, il tenait son fils dans ses bras, et Marianne essuyait ce qui restait au coin de la bouche de Roland. Regina resta figée un instant, mais assez pour attirer le regard de Robin qui se refroidit net. Il regarda Marianne et lui tendit Roland, qui appelait Regina avec un grand sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour, mais traversa vite le chemin, les contournant. Marianne commençait à s'éloigner pendant que Robin prononçait le nom de la reine, tentant de l'arrêter alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte. Robin lui attrapa la main.

_« Il va bien falloir qu'on parle Regina »_

_« Je ne crois pas non, la solution est claire et visible. Vas retrouver ta femme des bois, et tout est réglé. »_

_Elle le distança de franches enjambées, se dirigeant vers sa maison qu'elle voyait enfin se dessiner au loin. Bientôt elle serait à l'intérieur et protégée de toute possibilité de le recroiser dans les heures à venir. Il accélérait aussi et l'arrêta une première fois, se plantant devant elle._

_« Ce n'est pas si simple »_

_« Oh si ça l'est, retourne dans ta cabane en bois. »_

_Elle ne manqua pas d'accélérer encore, fuir ? Oh ça oui, mais pour paraître encore assez digne elle ne courut pas, il l'arrêta encore une fois ou deux avant d'enfin atteindre la porte._

_Au comble du désespoir, il attrapa la main qu'elle avait posé sur la poignet de porte, pour la retourner, et maintenir son poignet au dessus de sa tête. Ainsi plaquée contre la porte, face à lui, elle tenta de se dégager d'un mouvement de l'autre main mais il la bloqua à son tour. Dans ses yeux elle voyait le feu qu'il contenait avec elle d'ordinaire. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu ça en lui, sous sa façade douce et mutine, qu'il pouvait devenir l'homme dominant quand il en avait besoin._

_Il la regardait avec insistance :_

« Oui, je suis en proie à un dilemme, sévère et douloureux. Mais.. n'avions-nous pas quelque chose ? »

_Elle secoua la tête, tentant d'échapper à son regard :_

« C'était une passade » mais tout deux savaient qu'elle mentait qu'elle s'en serait giflé d'avoir dit une pareille sottise.

_« Non c'est faux, je ne fais pas rencontrer mon fils à une passade. » _

_Le mention du petit garçon la brisa, permettant à sa surface glaciale de revenir et de mettre assez de conviction dans son geste pour le repousser._

_« Alors tu n'aurais pas dû. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des recherches à faire. »_

_Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rien qu'un peu... Mais comment résister à un homme qui dit, 'qu'il n'en a pas fini avec elle' ?*_

Elle faillit sursauter à son contact qui lui ramena à l'esprit l'altercation de la veille. Il l'attira proche de lui grâce à ce moment d'inadvertance :

« Il faut qu'on parle Regina. J'en ai besoin »

« TU n'en as peut-être pas fini Robin mais moi si. »

« Oh que non certainement pas. »

L'aplomb qu'il avait mis dans cette phrase la surprit, si bien qu'elle haussa un sourcil d'indignation :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ta femme chérie ? Ton adorable garçon ? Ton obstination ? »

Elle avait tenté d'être mesquine et sèche mais il ne se décomposa pas, contrairement à elle :

« A cause de ça. », il lui montrait son tatouage, et lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur celui-ci, son cœur se contracta. Elle repensa à tinkerbelle, qui l'avait aussi reconnu, au baiser dans la forêt et aux nombreux autres... Elle inspira profondément.

« D'accord.. Nous parlerons.. Mais pas maintenant. »

En lui quelque chose se relâcha. C'était pas un oui, même pas un peut-être, mais il n'osa pas demander plus, ni quand. C'était déjà un énorme pas, connaissant la reine. Il serra sa main dans la sienne puis la relâcha pour rejoindre son fils qui avait couru quasiment jusqu'à lui. Le petit fit au revoir de la main à Regina, qu'elle lui rendit avec plus de retenue, car elle voyait du coin de l'oeil sa mère qui guettait. Celle-ci était énormément perdue dans ce monde, mais rien ne pouvait être plus fort que l'instinct de protection maternel. Regina souffla, tiraillée entre peine, soulagement et crainte. L'avenir était si incertain à présent qu'elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, sans compter la nouvelle menace qui ne présageait rien de bon..

La brune rentra dans le 'Dinner' et trouva son fils déjà attablé, seul. Elle sourit amoureusement en découvrant qu'il avait déjà commandé pour elle et lui. Il la connaissait bien.

« Bonjour Henry » dit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de bonheur de le retrouver. « Tu attendais tout seul ? En général ta mère ou tes grands-parents attendent avec toi non ? »

« David et Mary-Margaret ont eu une rude nuit à cause de mon oncle » Elle sourit, Henry avait toujours été capable de s'adapter à toutes les situations possibles, sans que ça ne le choque que son oncle ait 13 ans de moins que lui. « Et Emma je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. »

* * *

Celle-ci d'ailleurs était emmitouflée dans une couverture, au chaud, un bras reposant près de sa tête, le second étalé devant elle, un troisième sous sa tête, et le dernier autour de sa taille, bien serré. Le pirate était collé à son dos, ce qui dégageait une chaleur immense dans la pièce. Toujours endormi, elle regardait ses doigts, enlacés dans les siens avec lesquels elle jouait délicieusement, tendrement. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait très agréablement la soirée passée.

_*Il laissa glisser la robe le long de son corps et prit le temps de l'observant, retenant mal un juron d'approbation, auquel elle répondit par un sourire, le retournant contre le mur pour reprendre les commandes. _

_Ne jamais baisser sa garde pendant une bataille.*_

Cela la fit sourire. Cependant ce qui élargit son sourire, fut le souffle qu'elle sentit dans son cou.

Il était réveillé, ou du moins s'éveillait car ses doigts dessinaient de salvateurs rond sur son ventre nu.

_*****Après de nombreuses batailles pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus, l'urgence avait été de retirer les vêtements de Killian immédiatement. Il eut du mal avec les mini-boutons de cette chemise, qu'elle aida à régler très vite d'une main experte. Quand il voulut s'attaquer à son pantalon, elle l'en empêcha, préférant s'en charger, juste pour le plaisir de le dévêtir et de le découvrir elle-même._

_Il faillit ne plus respirer quand elle l'effleura à divers endroits extrêmement sensibles._

_La bataille est forgée d'armes puissantes.*_

Elle sut qu'il était bien réveillé quand d'un geste, il la retourna pour rouler sur elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou la faisant rire. Il pesait sur elle, mais ça lui était égal. Elle en frissonna même délicieusement.

_*Il s'appuyait sur ses avants-bras pour ne pas l'écraser, mais le reste de son corps la maintenait quand même au sol, clouée par les formes suaves de son corps, de son buste sculpté, de sa taille fine et solide contre la sienne. Une main aventureuse ne cessait de lui arracher des gémissements qu'elle ne se connaissait pas._

_Mais parfois, il faut savoir offrir une partie de soi à l'ennemi*_

Il frottait son nom contre son cou, raflant légèrement sa barbe contre sa peau, mais tant pis si ça laisse des marques. C'était sa marque. Ses mains à elle se baladaient sur son dos, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire frissonner et adorablement grogner.

_*Elle roula, reprenant le dessus pour explorer ses formes. Elle voulait le connaître, l'apprendre, graver chaque parcelle, chaque ligne contre ses doigts, sous ses lèvres. Elle voulait connaître ce qui le faisait gémir, à quel endroit il lui faudrait mordre pour l'entendre prononcer son prénom, à quel endroit elle devait passer sa langue pour le faire supplier._

_Pour mieux répondre*_

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, toujours les yeux clos, car il voulait la voir elle, dès le réveil, pas un mur, pas un sol, juste elle. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il plongea dans ses prunelles, la langueur de son corps et cette profondeur dans ses iris le ramena directement à leur activité de la veille.

_*Il la regarda dans les yeux, ses cheveux étaient légèrement humide, tout comme chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils avaient en contact. Cette exquise transpiration était dûe au fait que par leur rage de désir et de plaisir, ils avaient fait monté la température de la pièce, si bien que de la buée et condensation se devinait sur la fenêtre, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Car l'intensité de ce regard le cloua, elle était là, ses barrières baissées. Il prononça son prénom, mais ne put continuer, car elle chercha timidement, et tremblante ses lèvres._

_Parfois pour gagner la bataille... chacun doit déposer les armes.*_

Ce même regard. Celui de la veille..

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'avait dit. Laché ça comme une bombe. La veille il avait voulu lui dire, mais avait eu trop peur de la faire fuir. Mais ce matin pas le choix, il devait lacher ses mots qui lui rongeaient les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais au lieu de détourner les yeux et de s'enfuir comme il l'avait attendu, elle lui sourit, un sourire tendre, affectueux et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas attendu mieux ! Elle n'avait pas fui. C'est tout ce qui compte.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Et il rit. Tout viendrait à point à qui sait attendre.

Ils avaient tenté de se faire discret, en passant par derrière le 'Dinner' pour rejoindre les chambres qu'ils occupaient encore à l'hotel, mais la chance n'allait pas avec eux. David passait par là et s'arrêta net en les voyant ensemble cherchant à rejoindre l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Emma sourit, un peu gênée et amusée de se sentir comme la fille prise en flagrant délit avec son copain comme à l'adolescence, mais s'approcha lui embrassa la joue, le salua et fila direct à l'étage, sachant que le pirate la suivrait très vite. Celui-ci resta quelques instants de plus, laissant le temps aux deux hommes d'échanger un regard entendu.

_« Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir encore une épée sous la gorge, camarade » se moqua Killian , mais il savait que cela n'avait rien de drôle.  
« Tu préférerais que je te menace ? Je peux encore le faire si c'est ton souhait, ça me soulagerait même.»_

_Le pirate prit le temps de la réflexion :  
« Hum, tu me poses un dilemme là. »_

_Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence toujours. Mais Killian savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'ils allaient devoir mettre les choses au clair car c'était du sérieux._

_« Je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça. »_

_« Faire quoi ? »_

_« Parler au père. Mes histoires se résumaient à des passades nocturnes, et Milah n'avait pas de parents près d'elle.. »_

_« Milah ? Oh... la femme de Mr Gold. »_

_Il se retint de grommeler, malgré toutes ces années, il avait toujours été possessif quant à la jeune femme, et il l'était bien plus envers Emma, mais ça il ne le montrerait pas, sachant qu'elle trouverait de quoi redire. La sauveuse savait se défendre et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche avec lui._

_Il arrêta le prince d'un geste :  
_

_« Tout ça pour dire.. Que je suis sérieux... par rapport à Emma. »_

_« Je le sais. »_

_Killian parut surpris « Vraiment ? Ce sont mes multiples approches loin d'être subtiles qui t'ont mis la puce à l'oreille ? »_

_David camoufla un faible sourire amusé, mais le regarda avec franchise :_

_« Je reconnais ce regard.. ces gestes, que tu as quand elle est dans les parages. Je les connais par cœur pour vivre la même chose avec Snow. »_

_David reprit sa marche, suivit d'un Killian confus mais en parti soulagé, le suivant :_

« Donc pas besoin de te rappeler tes paroles pour prince Charles... »

_« Et pas besoin que je te fasse le refrain du père protecteur qui te le ferais payer si tu lui brisais le cœur. »_

_Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le prince n'ajoute :_

_« Quand bien même, on sait tout deux que si tu lui faisais du mal, elle te botterait tes fesses de pirates avant que j'ai dégainé »_

_« Ça je n'en doute pas, tel père telle fille ! » gloussa le pirate *_


	6. Chapter 6

-Pour ceux qui veulent de la musique, allez sur Spotify, chercher Captain swan, laetitia schots-

* * *

Emma soupira en posant sa tête entre ses bras. Elle était à son bureau, et ne cessait de ressasser ce qui s'était passer. Jamais elle ne s'était senti si mal. Tout partait en vrille. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et aille à la ferme de Zelena alors qu'elle savait qu'il y avait le portail temporel... C'est là que tout a basculé. Depuis le début elle aurait dû écouter Killian, même une fois là-bas elle aurait dû l'écouter. Quel bazar … Et la reine ne manquait certainement pas de le lui rappeler.

_****Ce matin a la boutique de Rumplestilskin._

_Emma, Killian et Henry arrivèrent en même temps, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hausser quelques sourcils. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils n'y avait rien de crapuleux derrière ça, malgré les traits un peu tirés._

_Regina elle, n'appréciait pas trop, quoi qu'ils aient fait, elle n'aimait pas trop ça.. Mais se garda de commenter, pour l'instant._

_Tout l'équipe Neverland était là, Belle en plus. Regina commença à exposer les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir, rien de très développer, mais Rumple réagit en perdant un peu de son sang froid, allant vers sa bibliothèque. Tout le monde le suivit des yeux et ouvrit un livre, le tendant vers Emma et Regina, le autres suivant derrière :  
_

_« Cela vous dit quelque chose ? »_

_Aucun ne réagit sauf Killian qui fit une grimace. Chacun se tourna vers lui, Emma fronça les sourcils,mais en croisant son regard comprit immédiatement :_

« Ce n'est pas... »

_Le pirate se frotta l'oreille comme d'habitude quand il se sent gêné._

_« Qu'est-ce que le manchot a fait encore ?! » s'énerva la reine._

_Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard noir mais soupira :_

« On est allé voir le crocodile pour qu'il nous ramène à notre époque, sauf que celui-ci ... » et il appuya bien sur ce dernier mot en lui lançant un regard explicite « … ne trouva rien de mieux que de nous enfermer dans sa cave aux bizarreries.. alors j'ai ouvert une armoire pour voir si je ne trouvais pas un moyen de nous ramener... »

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi quand j'ai fait mon inventaire cette urne n'y était plus. » pesta la bête. « Si vous êtes assez stupide pour l'amener avec vous aussi... »_

_« Il ne l'a pas amené avec lui » interféra Emma, le défendant. « Il l'a reposé immédiatement après, elle a dû... » _

_Emma s'arrêta, cherchant une explication qui lui vint logiquement après une ou deux secondes :_

_« Juste avant que je ne saute dans le portail vous m'avez retenue.. Cette attente a dû aspirer l'urne. On est tous fautifs. »_

_« Ca c'est facile à dire pour la reine des catastrophes. » riposta Regina._

_Emma se tourna vers la reine avec raideur :_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« N'est-ce pas évident ? Chaque fois que vous partez en voyage, vous ramenez de quoi briser la paix. »_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... »_

_« Vous ne voyez pas ? Laissez-moi énumérer... »_

_Regina fit le compte en s'avançant vers la sauveuse, alors que les autres se mettaient sur leur garde à vous, prêts à intervenir mais Regina leur lança un regard explicite._

_« Voyons, vous revenez de la forêt enchantée et vous ramenez mon adorable mère, et lui ... » elle montra le pirate dans geste « … vous allez à New York et ramenez les kidnappeurs d'Henry, vous revenez de Neverland et vous ramenez Peter Pan. Je continue ? Encore une fois de New York vous ramenez votre ex-fiancé chimpanzé, puis maintenant la femme de Robin et cette... »_

_« Reine des glaces » intervint Rumplestilskin._

_Le poids de ces mots pesa dans la pièce, mais aucune des deux femmes n'avait baissé les yeux._

_« Comment aurait-il réagi ? »_

_« Qui ? » interrogea la reine, toujours tendu vers la blonde._

_« Robin, en apprenant que vous auriez, ou aviez, tué sa femme, la mère de son fils. »_

_Cette information glaça la reine.. Elle n'avait pas eu cette information.. Elle regarda froidement la sauveuse, mais se décala :_

« Il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais appris »

_« Tout ce sait »_

_« Pas quand on ne sait pas soi-même qui on exécute. Ou exécutait. »_

_Henry s'approcha de sa mère adoptive et lui prit la main. Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Il avait tant grandi. Et il voyait en elle, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir dans ses yeux : il était fier._

_Emma regarda son fils avec tendresse et approbation.****_

Sur ce, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour informer Robin de son rôle de surveillant, vu qu'il vivait toujours dans la forêt. C'est Killian qui en avait été chargé, et ne pas le voir revenir tôt inquiéta Emma, qui préféra rester au bureau du shérif. Son père était parti régler une affaire en ville.

Le pirate arriva alors qu'elle cherchait un document dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

« J'aurais cru qu'en prenant mon temps tu m'aurais attendu en tenue légère. » la taquina-t-il.

Emma, toujours penchée au dessus du tiroir, à fouiller lui répondit tout naturellement.

« J'étais quasiment dans cette même position quand j'ai accosté l'ancien Hook, ça ne sembla pas l'en déplaire. »

Le pirate s'approcha et se posta à côté, souriant : « Qui a dit que cela me déplaisait ? Tu sais que tout chez toi me plait. »

Elle réussit à trouver le dossier qu'elle voulait et le posa sur la table. Il profita du fait qu'elle s'était relevée pour lui agripper le bras de son crochet et l'attirer à lui, lui volant un baiser.

Elle lui répondit immédiatement, et avec un naturel qui la surprit. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le sentir contre lui, et on pourrait croire que l'habitude refroidit l'envie, sauf qu'au contraire cela ne faisait que croire. Son cœur allait même exploser si elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Elle rompit le baiser, il en profita pour poser son front contre le sien, caressant son nez du sien.

« Ne te laisse pas affaiblir par ce que peut dire une reine en rédemption chaton. »

« Je sais bien.. Elle est blessée, j'ai fait les mêmes erreurs que ma mère. Et elle n'a pas tord, chaque fois que je reviens, je ramène le mal avec moi. »

« Elle se trompe. Tamara était la fiancée de Baelfire, pas la tienne, Pan s'est invité tout seul, cette reine des glaces ? Un coup de mal chance. Quant à ton ex-fiancé... »

La fin de sa phrase termina sur un grognement qui la fit légèrement glousser :

« Seriez-vous jaloux capitaine ? »

« Diablement. Mais tu peux encore arranger les choses.. »

« Ah et comm.. »

Mais il la coupa, la reculant vers le bureau. En s'asseyant dessus, elle le tira vers elle, une main accrochée à son col. Il commença a glisser sa main sur son ventre quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Il s'arrêtèrent net et se relevèrent légèrement. Killian releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire.

« Hey camarade, tu as pas une course à faire ? »

Emma lui tapa sur le buste, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Enlève ta sale patte de ma fille pirate, ou le sens de manchot sera justifié »

Il recula, non sans lancer un regard désespéré à sa compagne, qui préfère les laisser se débrouiller seuls.

« David au fait... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un diner, avec mary-margaret et le petit Neal ? Mettons dans 2 jours ? D'ici là nos affaires à Henry et moi seront arrivées et on pourra inaugurer l'appartement ?. »

Elle lança un regard vers Killian qui acquiesça.

David haussa un sourcil, mais sourit, attendri :

« Bien sûr. J'en parle à ta mère ce soir et tu nous diras quoi apporter ? »

La sauveuse hocha la tête.

« Bon, je vais vous laissez, Henry doit m'attendre, une revanche m'attend. »

« Une revanche ? » demande Emma, haussant un sourcil.

« N'apprend jamais à un gamin tes astuces, il pourrait les retourner contre toi. A croire que lui aussi aurait fait un bon moussaillon. »

Il s'en alla avant qu'elle ne le frappe à nouveau.

* * *

Chacun son tour, toutes les 12 heures, un membre du groupe viendrait prendre le rapport de Robin sur l'avancement des effets du gels et si il apercevait cette reine des glaces. Regina succédait à la visite de Killian. Emmitouflée dans son grand manteau noir, elle était maquillée comme d'ordinaire, en fait tout son aspect était comme tous les jours, excepté que son cœur était une vrai machine prête à sortir de sa poitrine pour atterrir dans les mains du voleur.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le camps, elle repensa à l'instant où il avait repris son cœur lors de la bataille contre Zelena. La force qu'elle avait senti en elle lorsqu'il l'avait pris.. C'est comme si toute la noirceur qui l'habitait s'en était allé d'un seul coup. Pour mieux revenir quand il le lui avait remis dans sa poitrine. Ce geste avait été si intime, mais ne l'avait en rien dérangé, au contraire. Si elle lui avait confié son cœur c'était car elle était sûre d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle le ferait encore.

Elle s'approcha du camp et alla directement voir Robin, restant droite et direct :

« De nouv... »

Mais elle s'interrompit en sentant des petits bras encercler sa jambes. Elle baissa les yeux, et son cœur fondit dans sa poitrine. Elle s'accroupit et caressa sa joue, Roland encercla son cou de ses bras :

« Tu n'es pas couché ? »

« Z'attendais que tu arrives... » répondit-il en se frottant les yeux. Il mit quelque secondes puis s'endormit dans ses bras. Elle le souleva et se retrouva face à Marianne. Celle-ci resta d'abord là, sans bouger, avant d'hocher la tête et de prendre l'enfant que la reine lui tendait. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne s'attacha pas trop. Elle resta là, à regarder la mère et son fils partir puis se tourna vers Robin, soufflant pour reprendre contenance :

« Du nouveau ? »

Elle évitait de le regarder.

« Non, rien à signaler.. enfin de se côté là. »

« Bien. Je vais rentrer alors. »

« Je te raccompagne. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester , mais il la coupa « au moins jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt. »

Elle ne protesta pas, et commença à marcher, à allure normale.

_**** Tantôt le pirate avait rejoint le voleur dans la forêt, il l'informait de ce qui se passait et de son rôle de sentinelle._

_« A croire que le repos dans cette ville n'existe jamais »_

_« A une époque je faisais parti de ces fauteurs de troubles, je comprends tout le mal qu'ils se donnent à présent pour mettre de l'ordre, et c'est pas une mince affaire » commenta le capitaine._

_Ils partageaient un verre devant le feu :_

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi tu fais partie des gentils maintenant ? »

_« A cause du fléau de tout homme : la femme. » se moqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée. Il prit le temps d'avaler avant de continuer « Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.. Mais même si la reine met un poing d'honneur à te fuir mon ami, je pense que c'est car tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. »_

_« Si c'était si simple, le problème aurait été réglé, seulement elle refuse de m'écouter pour l'instant. »_

_« Il faut dire que les femmes de cette ville sont plutôt têtue.. Mais elles en valent la peine. »_

_« Seulement, j'essaie d'habituer Marianne à ce monde. Je suis un peu perdu entre les sentiments que j'avais pour elle et ceux que j'ai pour Regina. » conclue-t-il, laissant un nouveau silence planer entre eux.****_

Ils marchaient en silence, Robin restait à côté, et la frôlait de temps en temps, quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, à la sortie de la forêt, elle se tourna vers lui et le remercia, puis ouvrit la portière. Seulement il la referma :

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. »

« Je te demande pard... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva projetée par terre, son corps sous le sien. Une boule bleu venait d'être projetée vers eux, mais percuta un arbre.

Ils eurent le temps de relever la tête pour découvrir une tornade bleu qui disparaissait dans un vent glacial :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« La reine des glaces sûrement. Il va falloir... »

Mais elle fut interrompue par des lèvres plaquées contre les siennes. Elle parut d'abord surprise mais se laissa aller, passionnée. En elle quelque chose éclata : elle veut et voulait ça depuis le début du retour de Marianne. Cela lui avait manqué, IL lui avait manqué. Quand il mit fin au baiser, se fut pour reprendre son souffle. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, abaissant la pression. Après quelques instants et après avoir repris contenance, Regina proposa qu'ils aillent prévenir les autres de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

_**** « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi Killian ? »_

_Le pirate avait commencé à s'en aller, et s'arrêta. Il savait ce qu'il aurait fait, mais lui forcer la main aurait été un très mauvais conseil. Il se tourna vers son ami :  
_

_« J'ai aimé moi aussi, elle avait un fils qu'on comptait venir chercher dès qu'il aurait grandi, mais si elle avait voulu un autre enfant, je ne lui aurais pas refusé.. Seulement aujourd'hui je ne suis plus le même. Le pirate a évolué. Je l'aimerais toujours.. Mais c'est un autre homme en moi, un bien enfouie qui l'aime. Reste à savoir... si tu es le même qu'à l'époque. Seul toi peut avoir cette réponse, camarade. »_

_Cette réflexion plongea Robin dans ses pensées._

_« Ah et dans le cas où tu te prends trop la tête, j'ai toujours une bouteille de rhum qui te fera oublier ces satanées bonnes femmes pendant quelques heures camarade. »****_


	7. Chapter 7

On m'a prévenu qu'il fallait que je mette ça, je pensais que ça coulait de source lol mais il semblerait que non alors:

LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS! ILS SONT LA PROPRIETE DES CREATEURS ETC DE ONCE UPON A TIME!

Voilà :D maintenant? ENJOY!

« Un peu plus.. Un peu plus... On y est presque... »

« Chaton, c'est pas que je me plains, j'ai d'ors et déjà porté plus lourd, mais cette... comment tu dis déjà? Ah oui banquette, est un peu encombrante alors si tu veux bien te décider » gémit le pirate entre ses dents.

« C'est bon! Ici c'est parfait! »

D'un même geste, Killian et Charmant déposèrent le canapé, non sans souffler de soulagement. En effet, comme ce satané canapé ne rentre pas dans l'ascenseur ils ont été contraints de le faire monter par les escaliers, aidés de Robin qui secondait car un pirate a une seule main, pour faire les rotations? Peu pratique. Emma et Henry se chargeaient des cartons, aidés de Snow. Celle-ci les triait par pièce pour faciliter le rangement. Toutes les affaires d'Emma et Henry venaient enfin d'arriver.

Le capitaine se passa une main dans les cheveux, grommelant:

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a autant de meubles. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Killian ou celui que tu viens de porter te servira de couchette », le taquina la sauveuse, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Il se tourna vers le canapé et sourit en coin.

« Hum on y sera peut-être un peu à l'étroit, mais quitte à être serré contre t... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Charming lui donnait un coup de coude avec un regard noir. Killian se gratta l'oreille, se raclant la gorge, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait trop provoqué le prince ces derniers temps, et avait un peu trop gaffé même...

***** Un matin chez Emma, quand l'appartement était encore quasiment vide.

Le jeune couple s'était installé un lit de fortune dans la future chambre de la blonde. Killian comme à son habitude, se leva aux aurores, mais ne daigna pas rester au lit à la regarder comme chaque matin, ce matin là il voulait lui faire plaisir en lui préparant un petit déjeuner. Il avait bien sûr tout prévu après avoir compris à quoi servait un réfrigérateur il y avait entreposé quelques aliments pour lui faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom !

Il commença par chercher comment allumer les plaques, il voyait bien les symboles mais ne comprenait pas où se trouvaient les boutons. Après dix bonnes minutes de recherche, il s'appuya sur la plaque pour regarder plus haut, et entendit un bip qui le fit sursauter.

Le pirate effleura alors les symboles et des chiffres apparurent. Il fit monter jusqu'au maximum et, souriant, laissa chauffer. Ensuite il prit le pain et en coupa quelques tranches, cherchant comment les faire griller comme Granny le fait si bien, il les posa sur une des plaques, se disant que ça ferait l'affaire. Un peu plus loin il coupa dans un bol quelques fruits, servit un verre de jus d'orange, puis alla chercher les œufs dans le frigidaire, et en cassa deux directement sur la plaque.

Voulant lui apporter au lit, il s'en alla chercher de quoi tout transporter.

Quelques instants passèrent quand une alarme se déclencha, de la fumé s'échappant de la cuisinière. Emma, réveillée en sursauta par le détecteur fumée, attrapa l'extincteur qui se trouvait dans le placard et se précipita dans la cuisine pour projeter la neige blanche qui éteint tout... et blanchit le pirate qui, paniqué, avait tenté d'éteindre cette fumée en jetant de l'eau dessus.

La sauveuse alla vers le compter électrique et coupa tout. Ils étaient un peu dans la pénombre, mais Emma avisa la cuisinière et sourit, attendrie. De son côté Killian était mal à l'aise et s'approcha pour tenter de se justifier, mais elle l'embrassa. Fachée ? Non, elle avait trouvé adorable qu'il tente de faire la cuisine, mais il lui faudra cruellement qu'elle lui donne quelques leçons ! Surtout en matière de technologie. Ce baiser, enneigé, dérapa très vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, David arriva, et découvrit un salon plein de mousse blanche, et au milieu ? Le couple qui déjeunait comme si de rien était. Et comme si c'était tout, sa fille ne portant qu'un grand tee-shirt, et son compagnon que le bas... Vous imaginez la tête de votre père dans une scène pareille ?****

Emma commençait à faire le tour de l'appartement. Ils avaient tout amené, ne restait qu'à monter certains meubles.

Tout le monde mettaient la main à la patte ! Mais rien de très sérieux, toujours à s'embêter se taquiner. Dans une pièce, Robin et Henry montaient un meuble.

« Dis-moi Henry... Tu vois Regina tous les matins c'est ça ? »

Cette question ne surprit pas tant que ça le garçon, qui souriait intérieurement. Il avait vu les regards, les gestes ou plutôt tentatives de geste du voleur. Mais le garçon connaissait bien sa mère, et connaissait les raisons de son refus. Cependant il avait noté un déclin d'agressivité chez la mairesse.

« Bien sûr. C'est notre rituel maintenant. »

« Et..Est-ce qu'elle parle.. de moi ? » demanda-t-il après une pause. « Je te rassure, tu peux garder ce que vous dîtes entre vous, mais juste.. savoir si elle parle de moi, savoir si ... »

Le voleur s'arrêta là, lançant un sourire un peu maladroit au gamin puis lui dit de laisser tomber. Henry se concentra sur sa vis, puis se tourna vers le voleur :

« Ma mère, en fait aucune de mes mères, ne parle beaucoup. Plutôt du genre.. action tu vois. »

« Ca c'est sûr » commenta Robin, un sourire en coin, se remémorant leur premier baiser.

Elle l'avait initié,comme ça, d'un coup, sans parole au préalable de sa part. Robin avait compris qu'elle ne parlait qu'une fois en confiance, et maintenant elle se protégeait à nouveau, fermant à nouveau ses pensées à double tour. Mais le dernier baiser avait tout changé, il en était persuadé. Car lui aussi avait changé.

« Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu comptes pour elle. Tout le monde dit que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre... Mais même si je ne comprends peut-être pas, je vois... Un peu comme eux. » .

Henry lui fit signe de regarder par la porte. David était en pleine conversation avec Killian, seulement celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards vers Emma, et de même pour celle-ci, à la dérobée certes, mais très régulièrement, comme si le fait de couper la connexion leur brûlait. Et c'était ça. Depuis qu'ils avaient avancé dans leur relation, les moindres séparations fulminaient en eux, désireux de se retrouver au plus vite. Ils étaient déjà proches avant de passer l'étape de l'intimité, mais alors depuis celle-ci, c'était pire. Plus qu'un désir, un besoin de soutien de l'autre. Infaillibles.

Le voleur sourit et retourna à son montage, suivit d'Henry. Une fois finit, il soupira d'aise devant le travail accompli. Il allait rejoindre les autres quand Henry lança de manière anodine :

« J'ai beaucoup de vieux jouets à moi de quand j'étais enfant chez Regina.. Peut-être que vous pourriez passer toi et Rolland.. Ils lui seront plus utiles qu'à moi. »

L'archer s'arrêta, regardant le gamin avec surprise, puis sourit, lui passant une main dans les cheveux, acceptant. Regina avait toujours dépeint son fils sous de merveilleux jours, mais c'était bien en deçà.

* * *

« Bon, il reste mon lit à monter, des courageux ? » les interrogea Emma.

Killian ouvrit la bouche, quand Charming l'arrêta net d'un regard sévère :

« Un seul commentaire et je sors mon épée. »

Le pirate rit sous cape, levant les mains pour signifier qu'il ne dirait rien.

« Emma, chérie, où est-ce que je mets ces objets ? » lui demanda Snow en les lui montrant.

La sauveuse haussa les épaules.

« Dans la buanderie pourquoi p... Non attend ! » Elle s'arrêta net, après le regard d'avertissement de Killian. « Euh j'avais oublié qu'on a pas encore les clés... un petit soucis de serrure, mais qui sera réglé demain... Donc... laisse, je les rangerais moi ultérieurement. »

Snow fronça les sourcils, ayant remarqué le regard ainsi que l'arrêt soudain d'Emma.. Mais ne commenta pas, quand sa fille sera prête elle lui expliquera.

* * *

Robin s'arrêta devant l'allée, tendu. Il hésitait. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, mais subir un autre rejet ? Il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, il savait pourquoi, pour qui. Mais chaque rejet le refroidissait un peu plus, et en même temps l'attisait. Attisé son envie de persister. Car il ne pouvait s'arrêter ! Elle était son renouveau, sa nouvelle chance. Malgré le retour de Marianne.. Hook avait raison. Il ne pourrait oublier ces années avec Marianne, elle était son amour de jeunesse, et la mère de son enfant, il ferait tout pour que Rolland grandisse avec sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait retourner en arrière, et c'était pas faute d'avoir tout de même essayé..

Il repensa à un soir où Marianne et lui avaient longuement discuté. En partant, il s'était penché pour lui embrasser la joue, mais elle avait tourné la tête. Ce baiser avait été.. plein de souvenirs, et d'émotions... Mais de vieilles émotions. Comme embrasser sa meilleure amie.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il sourit à Rolland qui était dans ses bras et alla sonner à la porte.

Il entendit quelqu'un courir et vit Henry ouvrir. Il sourit au petit garçon qui les invita à entrer. Regina arriva derrière :

« Henry qui est... »

Elle se tût en les découvrant. Rolland sauta des bras de son père, prononçant le prénom de la reine et se précipitant à ses jambes. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, interdites, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'archer. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers le petit et s'accroupit, lui faisant face. Elle souriait, avec ce genre de sourire qu'on ne réserve qu'à quelque chose d'innocent et pure. Elle lui embrassa la joue, il fit le dégoûté en s'essuyant la joue ce qui la fit rire doucement. Elle avait toujours eu un penchant pour cette petite bouille et lui essuya le rouge à lèvre qu'il avait sur la joue.

« C'est moi qui les ai invité. J'ai retrouvé de vieux jouets et je me suis dit que je pourrais les partager avec Rolland, je pense pas qu'il en ait beaucoup comme ce monde lui est inconnu. »

La reine releva la tête et couva son fils d'un regard bienveillant et fier. Elle connaissait bien son Henry. Il avait hérité du caractère noble et généreux de ses grand parents. Et ça elle ne pourrait jamais le leur reprocher. Elle incita Rolland à suivre Henry, qui l'aida à monter les escaliers, lui parlant déjà comme un grand-frère. Cette image brisa le cœur. Car pour elle, cela ne devait pas se faire.

« Et bien on dirait que... »

« Café ?»

Elle l'avait coupé, et avait perdu totalement le ton doux qu'elle avait adopté avec les garçons. Légèrement rebuté, mais toujours aussi déterminé, il acquiesça, sans ajouter un mot. Elle s'en alla vers la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Ses yeux naviguèrent entre sa nuque, les formes que dessinait sa robe, et jambes musclées. Il la suivit, nourrissant l'idée qu'il pourrait la retourner et la plaquer eu mur, lui murmurant combien elle lui manque. Mais non ça ne serait pas très fairplay, surtout vu le ton utilisé il y a quelques instants. Arrivé à la cuisine, il l'avisa préparer deux tasses de café, et en sortit deux autres ainsi qu'une casserole dans laquelle elle mit à chauffer du lait. Dans la pièce flottait une agréable odeur de pâtisserie. Robin détecta que le four était en train de tourner, d'où la bonne odeur... de pomme.

« La reine et ses pommes... Célèbre. »

Elle était dos à lui, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. En effet, mais elle faisait amende honorable en ne préparant plus rien d'empoisonné c'est sûr.

« N'importe qui me dirait de faire attention.. Mais ils ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que moi. »

Elle se tendit soudain, l'entendant plus proche. Elle se retourna et lui tendit sa tasse, sans relever les yeux, et s'en alla avec la sienne de l'autre côté de la table.

« Certaines réputations nous précèdent. »

« Il ne faut pas toujours s'y fier. »

« Oh, donc tu n'es pas un si bon voleur que ça ? »

Elle se mordit la langue d'avoir tenté de le provoquer. C'était une marque de faiblesse. Il sourit en coin, buvant son café en silence, avant de commencer à faire le tour de la table pour se rapprocher, à petit pas, parlant.

« Il est vrai que je suis un excellent voleur. Un peu comme toi. »

« Voleuse ? Moi ? » dit-elle surprise.

« Oui, il paraîtrait que la reine vole les cœurs. »

« Volait » répondit-elle, glaciale.

« Oh non, elle continue toujours...Mais sans les sortir de leur réceptacles. » commenta-t-il, à présent très prêt.

Elle était droite, face à lui. La température avait augmenté. Elle prit leur tasse et se dirigea vers l'évier. Il la regarda un instant, et la suivit, se postant derrière elle :

« Arrête. Arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, je sais parfaitement que tu existes. Ta femme aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Arrête, le sujet ce n'est pas elle là. »

« Oh si elle est dans cette conversation ! » s'insurgea Regina, se retournant vers lui. « et elle le sera toujours car elle est ta femme, et la mère de ton enfant, et que je ne veux pas être cette briseuse de ménage. »

« Regina je suis venu pour toi... »

« Non c'est faux, tu es venu pour ton fils car Henry l'a invité. »

Il lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, elle tenta de se dégager, mais il l'attira à lui, la bloquant contre la table.

« Lâche moi. »

« Si j'étais venu que pour Rolland, je l'aurais juste déposé car j'ai confiance en Henry et en toi. »

« Je me répète une dernière fois : lâche-moi. Et recule. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, pesant pendant que leurs regards luttaient. L'un contre l'autre, mais aussi contre eux-même.

« Alors arrête moi. » souffla Robin.

Puis il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, puissante, et désireuse. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre. Son corps se serra instinctivement contre le sien, appuyé douloureusement contre la table. Il la souleva d'une main pour l'y asseoir, tendit que l'autre descendait de son poignet vers sa main pour y mêler ses doigts.

Regina agrippait ses cheveux, sa nuque, sa veste. Tout ce qui pouvait le rapprocher d'elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le désespoir et le désir pulsait dans ses veines. Croyant qu'elle allait exploser, elle tira sur sa veste pour la lui retirer, voulant pouvoir laisser courir ses doigts sur ses épaules. Pris dans leur étreinte, ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent le minuteur sonner, et des pas précipités dans l'escalier, ainsi qu'une voix, heureuse, déclarant que la tarte était prête. Regina se remit sur ses pieds, se recoiffant pour reprendre constance pendant que Robin renfilait sa veste. Elle allait se diriger vers le four quand il la retint et lui vola un dernier baiser. Pas aussi passionné, mais plein de sentiments. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, front contre front, ils échangèrent un regard. Regina ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments, ils avaient été mis à nu sans même le vouloir.

« Hum... J'espère que toi et ton fils aimaient la tarte aux pommes. »

Il lui sourit, lui vola un baiser et recula juste à temps quand les garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine pour mettre la table. Henry et Robin échangèrent un regard entendu. Les choses allaient s'arranger. Ils en étaient persuadés.

* * *

Et bha non ! XD ça va pas s'arranger ! Ceci n'est que le calme avant la tempête. Bon j'ai pas parlé d'Elsa, mais c'est car il faut que je mette en place un peu... car vous allez me haïr xD peut-être pas au prochain chapitre, mais au suivant je pense bien xD mais genre vous allez m'envoyer des menaces de morts... j'en dis pas plus ! hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS, ILS SONT LA PROPRIETE DE CEUX QUI S'OCCUPENT DE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME : Prod, écrivains etc

* * *

Ce matin, la troupe entière avait rendez-vous chez granny's. C'est pourquoi Regina se dirigeait vers le 'Dinner' et croisa Robin sur la route, elle lui sourit faiblement, et s'arrêta, l'attendant. Il lui sourit en retour et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais en la voyant esquisser un mouvement de recul il s'arrêta, sondant son visage, elle se tenait droite et prenait un air sérieux :

« Bien dormi Robin ? »

« Regina... »

« Les autres nous attendent nous devrions y aller. » annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du restaurant.

L'homme ne comprit pas. Tout allait pourtant bien hier soir quand il est parti..

**** Regina se gara non loin du camp du voleur dans la forêt, mais toujours sur le sentier. Roland dormait à l'arrière dans un vieux siège enfant que la reine n'avait pu se résigner à jeter. Robin était à l'avant avec elle, et un silence agréable les enveloppait. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée. Chaque jouet que le petit découvrait était comme un cadeau de Noël, si bien que Regina l'invita à en prendre quelques uns avec lui au camp, et que s'il en avait envie, il pourrait utiliser les autres en revenant de temps en temps chez elle.

Ils avaient bien entamé la tarte au pomme, installés dans le salon, pendant qu'Henry lui montrait comment utiliser certains jouets plus.. techniques, comme ceux avec de la lumière. Les deux adultes regardaient cette scène avec tendresse, échangeant parfois des regards à la dérobée, mais elle esquivait toujours les contacts physiques. Cependant elle lui parlait. De mieux en mieux ! Robin pouvait enfin retrouver un peu de la chaleur que lui offrait la présence de Regina. Comme une bouffée d'air. Pas encore la bouteille d'oxygène, mais un échantillon prometteur.

Quelqu'un passant par là aurait décrit cette scène comme un soir en famille, avec deux parents un peu en froid mais qui font bonne figure devant les enfants. Seulement ils n'y étaient pas encore. Mais bientôt espérait le voleur.

Elle avait insisté pour les ramener en voiture après que Roland se soit endormi sur le canapé, pendant qu'Henry lui lisait une histoire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent devant son camp. Il descendit et tenta de défaire la fermeture du siège pour enfant seulement, peu habitué à ce type de fermeture, Regina vint l'assister et le détacha comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il put attraper son fils et le hissa sur un bras. Le garçon s'agrippa automatiquement à son cou, s'y nichant et s'endormant à nouveau. La brune sourit devant ce spectacle, charmée et attendrie. Elle allait faire demi-tour pour retourner vers sa portière quand Robin lui attrapa la main. Il ne l'attira pas à lui. Il avait juste eu besoin de la toucher, de sentir sa peau. Elle se tourna vers lui, et la lui serra, tendrement, lui offrant l'ébauche d'un sourire. Puis elle la relâcha pour aller se rasseoir derrière le volant.

Robin s'en alla vers son camp, ne se doutant pas qu'elle n'avait pas démarré. La reine était plongée dans ses pensées, incapable de bouger. Cette soirée avait tout chamboulé en elle, fait ressortir le besoin d'avoir une famille, qu'elle avait étouffé en découvrant Marianne au 'Dinner'... Déterminée, elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le camp.

Mais elle se figea, découvrant Robin et sa femme, celle-ci se penchant pour l'embrasser.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se retourna, se précipitant vers sa voiture, s'assit à sa place, et démarra, inspirant douloureusement, afin de ne faire perler aucune larme sur sa joue.. il l'avait assez faite pleurer.****

Sans un mot, il la suivit dans le restaurant. Ils étaient déjà là, dans un coin Emma discutait avec son père, pendant que Snow et Belle pouponnait petit Neal pendant que Killian et Gold restaient loin l'un de l'autre dans un silence des plus complets. Certes, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre (pas dans le crâne de Killian heureusement), mais il restait un lourd passé et beaucoup trop de rancoeur pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

La sauveuse se tourna vers eux, haussant un sourcil, auquel répondit Regina par un regard défiant. La blonde ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant les laisser se débrouiller.

Cette réunion servait à faire le point sur les derniers agissements de la reine des glaces, seulement depuis l'intervention où elle avait attaqué Robin et Regina ? Plus rien.

Cette inactivité les inquiétait. Dans l'après-midi Belle et Rumple iraient voir s'il n'y aurait pas d'autres indices.

Ils se séparèrent chacun retournant à ses occupations. Regina allait passer par derrière, mais Robin la rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tout semblait si bien hier... et maintenant tu recules à nouveau. Je croyais qu'on avançait. »

« Je le croyais aussi » soupira-t-elle, se tournant vers le voleur, épuisée. 

Il s'approcha, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, tendre, l'incitant à lui parler :

« Alors quoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu recules ? »

Elle prit le temps d'inspirer, de savourer son contact, puis attrapa sa main et la recula :

« Tu as un enfant, qui a besoin de sa mère, mais aussi de son père.. De ses parents, ensembles. Je ne veux pas être celle qui brisera ça. D'autant... »

« D'autant quoi ? » insista-t-il après une longue pause, désespéré.

« ...D'autant que si Miss Swan ne l'avait pas sauvé... j'aurais été sa meurtrière... et j'aurais dû l'être. »

Robin se figea, non qu'il ne savait pas, Marianne lui avait tout raconté. Il avait fait ses conclusions tout seul. Non ce qui le figea c'était la peine et la détermination de la femme en face de lui, le fléau de la forêt enchantée, à faire le bien et à s'enfuir, comme à présent, à fuir un bonheur pour le bien d'autres.. Sauf qu'en partant, elle le brise, brise leur bonheur. Mais cette fois, il savait. Il savait contre quoi il se battait. Et il lui prouverait. Il lui prouverait que c'est ELLE qu'il veut.

* * *

Le soir, Emma s'occupait de faire à manger dans son nouvel appartement tandis que Killian et Henry, après avoir mis la table, s'amusaient à faire une partie de Wii.. Enfin.. Essayaient. Henry devait sans cesse lui expliquer comment l'utiliser, ce qu'il devait faire. De quoi bien l'amuser. 'Sorcellerie' 'Mais arrête de me tirer dessus !' 'tu sais qu'il ne t'entend pas ?' 'Comment ça il ne m'entend pas? Il est juste devant moi ! Il a intérêt à arrêter de me frapper ou je le troue de mon crochet !'

De quoi bien faire rire le garçon qui ne cessait d'écouter le pirate pester. 'Morbleu' 'Sacrebleu' 'Diable' et autres mots de ce genre sortaient de sa bouche à n'en plus finir. Quand ils entendirent sonner, de suite les trois se mirent au garde à vous. Henry fit signe à Killian de continuer à faire comme si de rien, reprenant la partie avec lui, pendant qu'Emma allait ouvrir. Ses parents étaient là pour le diner dont ils avaient parlé quelques jours plus tôt.

Snow portait Neal dans une couchette portable pendant que Neal portait le sac nécessaire pour changer le petit en cas de besoins, ainsi que le dessert qu'il tendit immédiatement à sa fille pour qu'elle le mettre au frigidaire.

Après avoir posé le sac il accepta la bière que lui proposa sa fille puis rejoint les garçons pour mettre une raclée au pirate.

Après maintes parties perdues, le pirate alla rejoindre Emma, se postant dans son dos pour lui enserrer la taille d'un bras, et poser sa tête sur son épaule :

« Je crois qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. »

« Tant mieux, cela leur fera un plus belle surprise. Goute pour me dire si c'est bon. »

Elle lui tendit une cuillère de ce qu'elle concoctait, il macha, appréciateur et lui sourit :

« Je ne suis pas encore tombé, c'est que ce n'est pas empoisonné. » se moqua-t-il.

Elle le frappa et il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

Comme quoi, tout allait bien...

* * *

Robin frappa à la porte de chez Regina, fort. L'après-midi avait été rude pour lui. Maintenant la lutte devait finir.

La mairesse ouvrit, surprise de le voir :

« Robin ? Mais qu'est-ce que... »

« J'en ai fini. » lâcha-t-il en entrant, fermant derrière lui. « J'ai dit à Marianne que j'étais passé à autre chose, après plus de 28 ans, c'est ce qu'on fait non ? Et je suis passé à autre chose grâce à toi. Tu m'as offert un nouvel horizon, et je crois que moi aussi. Roland aura toujours sa mère, elle reste avec nous, mais je ne peux me forcer à redevenir l'homme que j'étais il y a des décennies. Car cet homme n'aurait jamais eu de sentiments aussi forts pour toi, comme j'en ai à présent. Je... »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de la brune plaquées contre les siennes. Elle aussi avait réfléchi.. Surtout après ce qui était arrivé à Belle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin la réunion avait été annulée car Rumplestilskin devait s'occuper de Belle. Celle-ci avait reçu une onde de glace, blanchissant une de ses mèches de cheveux et la plongeant dans un sommeil glacial. Gold connaissait le moyen de l'en sortir, mais il nécessitait beaucoup de magie et de temps. C'est pourquoi il restait auprès d'elle à chaque minutes. L'amour qu'il nourrissait pour elle la guérirait, seulement la magie devrait donner un coup de pouce, mais toute magie n'est pas immédiate. Certaines prennent du temps.

Ce même jour, aux alentours de midi, Robin remontait le chemin vers la forêt, mais accéléra le pas en entendant un cri. Il reconnut la voix de Henry qui appelait à l'aide. Il arriva et découvrit le garçon au bord du lac, tremblant et trempé. Il s'accroupit vers lui, lui mettant sa veste :

« Henry ! Que s'est-il passé ?! »

« Sauve-le ! Killian est sous la glace ! »

Robin tourna la tête, découvrant un Killian commençant à vaciller vers les limbes de la noyade, cessant de se battre. Le voleur frappa, frappa la glace de toutes ses forces pour faire une ouverture. Il attrapa un de ses couteau et frappa, brisant la glace, se cassant. Après maintes mouvements de force, il tira Killian hors de l'eau.

Il l'allongea sur la dos, et vérifia qu'il respirait encore, ce qu'il faisait. Mais ne se réveillait pas..

Inquiet et paniqué, il siffla ses compagnons, qu'il savait pas trop loin afin qu'ils l'aident.

* * *

Regina et Emma arrivèrent en même temps, elles avaient une réunion entre shériff et maire afin de parler de la ville. Le ton était descendu entre elles, Emma se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une odeur de forêt dans l'air pour calmer ainsi leur relation, mais n'avait pas commenté car la réunion avait à peine commencé qu'un appel de l'hôpital les firent arriver au plus vite.

Elles se précipitèrent au chevet de Henry qui était dans un lit d'hôpital, recouvert par des couvertures à n'en plus finir afin de le réchauffer.

Les deux femmes prononcèrent son prénom et allèrent le serrer dans leur bras d'un même mouvement. Il le leur rendit bien, se rassurant ainsi. Un moment passa, ainsi enlacés. Puis elles le relachèrent, le regardant avec inquiétude :

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la reine, soucieuse.

« Je croyais que tu étais avec Killian ? » renchérit la blonde.

Henry se mura dans un silence et tenta de se lever, elles tentèrent de le retenir, seulement il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et se précipita dans une chambre non loin, suivi par les deux femmes.

Emma resta interdite devant la scène. Le pirate était plus blanc que jamais, un appareil bipé non loin, indiquant une température encore trop basse, il était lui aussi bien couvert. Cependant toujours aucun réveil. Robin, qui était à son chevet, se leva, prononçant le prénom de la sauveuse qui s'avança, tremblante et prit la main du marin, une main.

« Killian ?... Tu m'entends ? »

« Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis qu'il est sorti de l'eau. » répondit le voleur, alors que la reine venait lui prendre la main, maintenant son fils contre elle.

Le voleur se lança dans le récit de ce qui s'était passé depuis les cris du jeune garçon jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, dans l'esprit du pirate, se diffusait en continu les derniers événements...

**** Henry et Killian allaient rendre visite à Roland afin de voir s'il voulait faire un tour en ville, avec Robin aussi bien sûr. En chemin ils découvrirent que le lac était gelé, et préférèrent le contourner, au cas où. Il ne vaut mieux pas provoquer un craquement, mettons que tout à coup la glace se fissure et ils tomberaient à l'eau. Avec un froid pareil ? C'est un bain pour les esquimaux ! Pas pour des personnages de conte !

Ils allaient finir de faire le tour, quand un vent, puissant et glacial les fit reculer.

Le pirate retint le garçon, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'eau. Une poignet glaciale embarqua le garçon et le posa directement sur la glace.

Killian repéra la reine des glaces, plus loin, qui levait gracieusement, et comprit. Il vit petit à petit la glace disparaître sous les pieds du garçons.

Sans réfléchir, et hurlant le prénom de Henry, il bondit pour le propulser dans la neige, faisant atterrir le garçon dans une flaque glaciale et enneigée pendant qu'il disparaissait sous l'eau.. la glace se refermant là où son corps était passé.

Frénétiquement, il tentait de taper sur la glace pour se libérer, mais abandonna vite, car il savait, il savait que la reine glace avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se libérer.

Il sombra dans le noir, avec comme dernière pensée qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa parole.

'Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.'****


	9. Chapter 9

ONCE UPON A TIME ET SES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! ILS SONT LA PROPRIETE DES PROPRIETAIRES DE ONCE UPON A TIME ! Ah et Elsa appartient à Disney ^^ 

Le 'Dinner' était assez vide ces temps-ci, il faut dire que le temps ne s'améliore pas. Le blizzard se lève dehors tout à coup, puis s'arrête. Le nombre d'enfants qui vont à l'école diminue de jours en jours, n'osant braver les tempête, et éviter de glisser sur les plaques de verglas. Regina faisait son possible pour éviter tout accident, mais impossible d'empêcher la magie d'agir, quand on ne la connait ni ne la maitrise.

A côté de Charming et Robin, se trouvait une radio qui diffusait un message d'avertissement environ toutes les demie-heures afin que les citoyens favorisent les déplacements à pied, ne sortent que pour le strict nécessaire comme le travail et les courses. Dehors, la neige tombait à petit flocon nota Charming, plongé dans ses pensées, pendant que Robin commandait deux cafés.

L'archée se tourna vers le prince et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

« A un moment donné on va réussir à la trouver cette reine des glaces. »

« Mais quand ? Elle a envoyé Hook et Henry à l'hôpital déjà. » soupira-t-il, puis remercia Granny pour le café.

« Qui l'eut cru... que ce pirate sacrifierait sa vie pour un garçon, m'enfin, il s'agit du fils d'Emma. »

« Non, il n'y a pas que ça. Certes, ces deux-là s'entendent bien.. Mais Hook ne laisse pas mourir quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas mérité. Puis.. Je crois qu'il essaie de compenser le fait que Neal soit mort. »

« Bealfire était quelqu'un de bien... »

Le prince acquiesça, et un silence s'installa entre eux. Quelque chose devait être fait. Il ne se sentait pas capable de rester assis là sans bouger, à laisser les gens qu'il aimait se faire attaquer. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, un indice quoi que se soit !

Il se leva soudainement, et enfila son manteau, se dirigeant vers la porte. Le voleur le retint en posant une main sur son bras :

« Où vas-tu ? Ne fonce pas tête baissée, mon ami. » le prévint Robin.

« Je dois retourner là où elle a attaqué Henry et Hook, elle peut avoir laissé des indices. Dis à S.. »

« Je viens avec toi, tu n'iras pas tout seul. »

« … S'il t'arrive quoi que se soit Regina ne me le pardonnera pas. » répondit-il après un pause, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« De même pour Snow-White. Et tu laisserais aussi un orphelin. Même deux. »

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, se regardant quelques secondes, puis David acquiesça et le laissa le suivre, prenant son arbalète en main. Ainsi armés, ils prirent le chemin de la forêt. Ceci devait cesser.

* * *

La chambre de Henry était à quelques portes de celles de Killian, entre les deux se trouvaient des chaises, une table, et une machine à café. Assise sur un des sièges, Emma alternait ses coups d'oeil entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Mais elle restait le plus souvent concentrée sur Killian, sachant Regina avec le petit, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Elle repensait à ces bons moments, à ce matin où Henry lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient passer la journée avec Robin et Roland, afin de lui faire découvrir la ville et le parc pour enfants, malgré le froid, il fait toujours plus chaud quand on s'amuse avait-il dit en voyant les réticences de sa mère.

Elle se rappelle, avoir envoyer Henry chercher bonnet, gants et écharpe, pendant qu'elle se tournait vers Killian qui avait un air confiant. Et épris. Totalement épris. Corps et âmes. Cela l'avait toujours effrayé, mais aujourd'hui au contraire, elle se sentait vivante grâce à ce regard. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé lui dire ces trois petits mots qui ont a la fois plein et aucun sens.

Emma avait toujours pensé que les gestes valaient plus qu'une parole. Il lui avait offert les deux, sans retirer aucun des deux. Jamais rétracté, toujours prêt à bondir devant elle en cas d'attaque ou à se poster derrière pour couvrir ses arrière. Toujours proche pour lui apporter sa chaleur et son réconfort. Il n'avait jamais failli. Elle s'était approchée et accrochée à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il savait que quand elle était plongée dans ses pensées maussades, cela avait avoir avec les nombreux abandons qui avaient peuplé sa vie. A l'oreille, il lui avait alors murmuré ces quelques mots comme quoi il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et que si un jour il le ferait, elle n'aurait qu'à venir lui botter les fesses ce qui le rappellerait à l'ordre. Emma rit et l'embrassa pour toute réponse mais se sépara bien vite en entendant son fils les rejoindre.

En entendant des talons se rapprocher, la sauveuse ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Regina qui s'arrêta devant le siège qui était à côté d'elle.

La blonde retourna son attention vers le pirate :

« Si vous voulez me lancer une de vos piques acerbes Regina sachez que ce n'est certainement pas le moment. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention » rétorqua la reine, lui tendant un gobelet de café.

Emma releva des yeux surpris vers la mairesse et accepta son café, tournant à nouveau son attention par l'homme allongé, qui ne bougeait pas. Sur son visage se lisait une torture mentale intense, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher ces grimaces occasionnelles. C'est ce qui la rongeait le plus de l'intérieur. Elle ne connaissait aucun moyen pour empêcher cela. Dès lors qu'il était préoccupait avant ça, elle n'avait qu'à lui prendre la main et lui sourire pour faire évanouir ces mauvaises pensées. Mais là, il était piégé dans un cercle de douleur d'après elle, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant souffrir. Et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant...

« Vous avez choisi quelqu'un de bien Mademoiselle Swan. » commenta sa voisine.

Emma laissa échapper un faible sourire, le sachant pertinemment. Il s'était battu pour avoir sa place parmi eux, et la méritait amplement.

« Il va s'en sortir. Vous vous en doutez mais personnellement, j'ai travaillé du mauvais côté avec lui, c'était déjà un battant. Mais depuis qu'il vous a rencontré sa combativité a augmenté, et son désir de vous retrouver l'amènera à se réveiller. »

Emma tourna sa tête vers elle, touchée.

« Est-ce Robin qui vous a soufflé ça à l'oreille ou vous devenez de plus en plus sentimentale ? » demanda la sauveuse. Elle tentait d'éviter de parler de Killian. Le sujet était sensible, et le serait pour un moment.

« Disons qu'il a de quoi influencer. » sourit faiblement Regina qui regardait son fils dormir.

Un silence s'installa, mais pas aussi gênant que ces derniers temps où chacune voulait la peau de l'autre et jouer de son autorité afin de ne pas se faire écraser par la douleur. La douleur de la perte d'un homme pour l'une et de la culpabilité pour l'autre. Mais chaque chose était à sa place.

« En parlant de ça.. Je comprends ce que vous avez essayé de faire à présent. Henry tient ça de vous d'ailleurs. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » l'interrogea Emma.

« D'avoir sauvé la femme de Robin... Henry aurait fait la même chose. 'Il faut sauver tout le monde'. C'est dans votre sang, dans celui de vos parents. »

« Vous aussi Regina maintenant. Sinon je ne serais pas là pour en parler. »

La reine ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Emma avait tourné son attention vers la chambre de Killian, entendant son prénom. Il l'appelait, le murmurait. Elle se leva et se précipita vers sa chambre, où des infirmières entraient pour voir comment il allait. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté et il cherchait de l'air, inspirant comme s'il était sur le poing de se noyer. Emma resta bloquée à la porte par une infirmière qui lui demandait d'attendre qu'ils allaient prendre soin de lui. Whale arriva et tenta de lui parler mais Emma n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'elle rentre. L'inquiétude la rongeait depuis bien trop d'heures à présent. Le sang pulsait dans son corps, son cœur battait contre ses tempes, l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il se réveille. Seulement il ne le faisait toujours pas, son rythme cardiaque montait en crescendo sans rien pouvoir y faire et il semblait se noyer à nouveau dans son coma. Emma était toujours bloquée, elle tentait de forcer le passage, mais trois personnes la maintenaient devant la porte, l'empêchant de rentrer. Dans son esprit tout tournait à toute vitesse et surtout la peur de le perdre, si bien que la panique libéra une onde blanche. Sa magie. Elle les propulsa tous contre les murs, les y maintenant. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et se précipita vers Killian se penchant au dessus de son lit pour le supplier de se réveiller.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, Robin et Charming avancent tranquillement. La tempête s'est calmée depuis qu'ils sont sortis. Ils arrivèrent au lac assez rapidement après avoir pris la voiture de David.

Robin remettait en place la scène pour que son compagnon comprenne comment il a trouvé Killian et Henry, et où.

« Où est-ce qu'Henry disait avoir vu la reine ? » l'interrogea le prince.

Robin sembla réfléchir, et se dirigea vers l'endroit. Il s'accroupit pour regarder par terre si elle n'aurait pas laissé quelque chose, et se releva, observant le chemin de glace qui menait vers la forêt mais s'arrêtait à une dizaine de mètres. Il le suivit, et trouva contre un arbre, un morceau de tissus, aussi grand qu'une paume de main. Bleu et froid.

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever pour montrer à David qu'il avait quelque chose dans la main qu'il se retrouva projeté contre un arbre par une rafale. Cette attaque l'assomma dans la douleur. Charming cria son nom, et se précipita vers lui quand il découvrit une silhouette au loin et préféra courir vers elle, son épée tendue droit vers elle.

Celle-ci lui lança une bourrasque, qui le fit atterrir par terre, plus loin, mais il ne lâcha pas son épée. Il faut dire qu'avec Zelena, il avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais la lâcher.

Il se releva immédiatement, la silhouette se dessinant avec plus de précision. Il vit une femme à la peau blanche comme la neige, aux cheveux blonds très clair, et, des lèvres roses et un regard glaciale. Non pas que par un bleu froid, mais aussi par une blessure profonde et lisible dans ses prunelles.

« Pathétique. » se critiqua-t-elle d'une voix assez hautaine.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda David une fois debout.

Elle rit jaune.

« D'un homme ? Rien ! Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de pire quand la race humaine. »

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous êtes la reine des glaces vous... »

« Erreur. » le coupa-t-elle, sèche « Je suis Elsa.. La reine des neiges. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un acte de magie, l'emprisonnant dans une tornade de froid. Mais tout à coup la tornade disparut, Charming tomba à terre et son assaillante partie dans une onde de froid, après qu'une flèche l'ait frolé.

Robin s'était réveillé et d'une main, avait actionné son arbalète du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

David lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

* * *

« Aie ! » s'écria le voleur.

« Je ne te savais pas si douillet » se moqua la reine alors que Whale manipulait le bras ballant de l'homme.

« Vous avez l'épaule déboîtée.. Il faut la remettre en place. Je vous préviens ça va faire mal » l'averti Frankie.

Regina prit l'autre main de son compagnon et lui sourit pour l'aider à passer cette épreuve. Mais dans ses yeux il pouvait lire la crainte qu'elle avait eu en apprenant qu'il s'était fait attaquer. Elle aurait pu le perdre, comme Emma tantôt...

Robin lui serra la main et allait la rassurer seulement, sans prévenir, le médecin lui remit l'épaule en place. Grimaçant, mais déjà un peu plus soulagé, il se tourna vers Regina pour lui parler, mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant, posant une main sur sa joue pour le maintenir. Le sentir si proche la rassurait. Et en vie. Il lui rendit, y mettant toute sa volonté, sans que cela ne soit indécent dans l'hôpital.

Ils se séparèrent quand une infirmière se racla la gorge. Elle s'approcha alors pour lui mettre une écharpe pour son bras afin qu'il ne bouge pas pendant les quelques temps futurs.

« Comment se porte Henry ? » demanda le voleur.

« Il dort, profondément. Mais quand il sera levé, je pourrais le ramener à la maison. Et toi aussi car il est hors de question que tu dormes dans les bois avec une épaule en voit de guérison. »

Il sourit devant le ton autoritaire et maternel qu'elle avait employé. Il l'aimait pour ça. Malgré cet aspect dur et associable, elle avait un cœur fondant. Comme un ferrerro.

« On a trouvé un morceaux de la robe de la reine des neiges.»

« La reine des neiges, vraiment ? » s'exclama en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. David l'amène à Mr Gold. Je pense qu'on ira voir ce qu'il en aura sorti demain, comme ça Hook sera rétabli, j'ai entendu qu'il était réveillé. »

Les yeux de Regina s'assombrirent. Elle serra doucement sa main, baissant son regard légèrement. La compassion l'envahissait :

« Oui.. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir avant qu'on y aille. La présence d'un ami l'aiderait certainement ».

* * *

Robin fronça les sourcils, intrigué et inquiet.

Il fait nuit, autant dehors que dans l'appartement qu'Emma occupe. Tout est sombre. Mais elle n'a vraiment pas envie d'allumer la lumière. Elle n'a ni chaud, ni froid à présent, elle se sent même vide.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de ranger les quelques effets qui traînaient dans l'appartement, ni même d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur alors qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis le matin. Non un vide l'occupe.

Elle enlève sa veste dans l'entrée et l'accroche au porte manteau. Toujours aussi vide, elle se dirige vers le canapé. Seulement son pieds tape dans la manette de jeu de Henry. En se penchant pour la ramasser, elle eut un aperçu de la buanderie et se figea, comme hantée par un fantôme. Se relevant lentement, elle tremblait en se dirigeant vers la salle.. Et vers le lit de bébé qu'ils avaient monté. Lui, Elle et Henry. Elle agrippa le dessus du lit en bois, ses mains tremblaient affreusement. En fermant les yeux elle pouvait se remémorer la nuit dernière...

****Elle regardait son petit frère dormir dans ce lit. Killian, Emma et son fils avaient monté ce lit, il y avait passé du temps, n'étant pas formé par Ikea. Mais cela avait été un bon moment. Et a présent le petit Neal dormait dedans, d'un sommeil profond.

Le pirate venait de vérifier que le grand dormait bien aussi, puis la rejoint dans la salle. Ils l'appellent buanderie, mais elle ressemble bien plus à une chambre pour bébé. L'homme se glissa dans son dos, collant son buste à elle. Il se pencha et embrassa sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

« Tu vois, ça leur a fait plaisir. Puis depuis que ce petit garnement est né, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux. Ni l'un pour l'autre. » la rassura le pirate, en passant un bras sur son ventre, pour la coller plus à lui, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Oui, puis ça peut être amusant un bébé parmi ces murs. Henry pourra jouer au neveu... ou à l'oncle... ou grand-frère, peu importe. »

Killian sourit, amusé et la retourna pour lui faire face, caressant sa joue de sa main :

« Serait-ce une invitation chaton ? »

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux pour répondre mais se ravisa en voyant la lueur moqueuse dans son regard. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire bien sûr.

Joueuse, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, effleurant ses lèvres.

« Hum, possible... »

Les prunelles de Killian s'agrandirent et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avide.

Ils avaient le temps pour parler enfants. Mais essayer d'en faire ? Bien entendu, pourquoi se priver d'un si bon plaisir...****

Une goutte tomba sur la main de Emma, toujours accrochée au barreau. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'épuisement, et elle alla s'allonger sur le canapé, n'ayant pas le courage de retrouver leur lit. Enfin.. son lit.

* * *

« Que me vaut cet honneur sa majesté ? » se moqua Gold alors que Charming entrait dans la boutique.

Celui-ci avait la tête de l'homme épuisé par sa journée, mais des réponses devaient être données.

« Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais avoir des réponses à partir de ça. » répondit-il en posant le morceaux de tissus sur le meuble devant Rumple.

« Du tissus ? Et d'où provient-il ? »

« De la robe de la reine des neiges. »

La réponse claqua dans l'esprit de Rumple, il acquiesça et alla ouvrir un petit coffret, pour en sortir une fiole.  
« Voyons ce que l'on peut en tirer... »

Il s'approcha du morceaux, et fit couler quelques gouttes du produit dessus. Soudain le tissus s'éleva dans les airs, et alla vers l'arrière de la boutique.

Les deux hommes le suivirent. Quand l'objet volant s'arrêta enfin, Rumple écarquilla les yeux :

« Ce n'est pas possible »

* * *

Robin arriva vers la chambre du pirate, qui était assis au fond de son lit, car il avait mal. Le froid partait petit à petit de son corps, et ça le faisait souffrir.. En plus de son cœur qui saignait, il ne pouvait encore trop bouger ses jambes.

Le voleur s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté, le regard plein d'empathie.

« Tu sais... Tout peut encore changer. Regarde où j'en suis je... »

« Bien sûr que tout peut encore changer... »répondit le pirate, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase.

****Emma avait été mise dehors afin que les médecins et infirmiers s'occupent de Killian qui s'était enfin réveillé. Ils avaient vérifié sa motricité et son état cérébral. Ils en avaient conclu qu'il avait bien toute sa tête, mais que dû au choc de froid, il allait récupérer ses membres au fur et à mesures, ses jambes prendraient plus de temps. Mais que s'il arrivait à marcher, il pourrait sortir très vite.

Une fois le corps médical rassuré, une infirmière l'aide à s'asseoir en relevant la tête de son lit.

Emma rentra prudemment dans la salle, un peu embêtée par l'onde magique qu'elle avait malencontreusement lancé.

Mais elle s'approcha quand même du lit.

Killian lui sourit, de toutes ses dents :

« Hey Chaton. Je t'ai pas trop manqué ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de sourire faiblement, et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Plutôt froid, mais il vaut mieux moi que le gamin... Comment vas Henry ? » demanda-t-il, soudain soucieux.

« Il va bien, il dort. Regina le ramène chez elle plus tard. »

« Bien, car je suis certain de pouvoir marcher, on pourra avoir l'appartement pour nous tout seul alors... »

Comme a son habitude, il me masqua pas son sous-entendu, ni son sourire joueur, prenant même sa main. Cependant il perdit soudain son sourire quand elle retira précautionneusement sa main, se relevant.

« Swan.. que se passe-til ? »

« Je.. je ne peux pas.. Je ne peux plus. »

Le froid qui coula dans ses veines était mille fois pire que celui du lac. Elle remontait ses murs. Elle l'éjectait à nouveau :

« Tu te voiles la face, encore une fois tu fuis. Est-ce.. Qu'est-ce que j'... »

« Rien.. tu n'as rien fait. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mourir encore une fois un homme tout à car il compte pour moi. »

« Arrête Swan ! Tu recommences à fuir, tu... » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui je fuis ! » s'écria la sauveuse, à bout de nerf « mais je préfère te savoir en vie, que de prendre le risque que comme les autres tu meures dans mes bras ! Ma décision est prise. »

Il l'appela, hurla son nom alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas aussi droit qu'elle pouvait, se maintenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en ayant passa la porte, et une fois assurée de ne plus être dans son champ de vision, elle se raccrocha au premier meuble qu'elle put pour rester debout car ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle en souffrait, autant que son cœur. Elle devait le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de le protéger.

Depuis, et jusqu'à l'arrivée de Robin, il n'avait pas bougé de son lit, toujours dans la même position.**** 

Il se leva, et alla à la fenêtre, s'appuyant à tous les meubles possibles. Robin vint le soutenir, et contre toute attente, le pirate le laissa l'aider. Il s'appuya à la fenêtre regardant le froid extérieur et conclue :

« ...Mais pas tant que cette reine est en vie... pas tant que la ville sera en danger.. Et crois-moi je ferais tout pour. »


	10. Epilogue Partie 1

Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! J'ai pris exemple sur disney pour Elsa, et ceux de once upon a time. Ils appartiennent à aux créateurs

Petit mot de l'auteur : j'adore vos commentaires !:D ça me fait énormément plaisir, et je suis navrée d'annoncer qu'on arrive déjà à l'épilogue 1 (et oui l'épilogue sera en deux parties hahahaha je sais c'est diabolique) ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour poster ceci je sais, mais la vie est pleine de surprises ! Bonnes et mauvaises malheureusement. Pour ceux qui sont allés à la convention, je vous envie ! Mais en attendant, je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre =) ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je pense que je n'aurais pas continué si vous n'aviez pas été si fidèles =) Ce qui me pousse à me demander si je ne devrais pas la faire traduire en anglais ( et traduire aussi mais j'ai pas le niveau...) Enfin bref, profitez de cette suite et presque fin car, je le sais d'avance (vous voyez comme je suis diabolique?) va être riche en émotions :D (Je fais de mon mieux pour les fautes je vous l'assure ! Mais sur pc j'ai du mal à les détecter...)

* * *

Il y a ces moments dans la vie où quand tout commence à s'améliorer, un peu comme le regain, quand quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Le regain. Tout bêtement, ce moment où le bonheur semble enfin prendre part à une vie, avant que tout ne bascule à nouveau. Peut-être en pire. Cependant, qui peut blâmer un humain jaloux de tout faire pour faire taire cette douleur qui le lassine ? Personne ne pourra blâmer cette personne.

-

« D'abord Milah, et maintenant la canne ? Si tu veux tant me ressembler, il n'y a qu'à demander.. »

L'ironie ne fit monter qu'un regard noir de la part du pirate. Il venait de passer la porte du magasin de Gold, où ils avaient réunion. De nouvelles informations qui n'avaient pas pu attendre qu'il récupère l'usage complet de ses deux jambes encore gelées. Charming allait faire un geste pour aller l'aider quand la porte s'ouvrit et bouscula Killian qui se maintint sur ses pieds tant bien que mal. Surprise d'avoir percuté quelqu'un et déséquilibrée, Emma fut rattrapée au vol une main agile. Cette main, unique, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Aucun doute l'à-dessus, surtout quand elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux, béants d'une plaie inguérissable, de son ex.

Elle le remercia, se concentrant sur son fils qui était juste derrière elle et se plaça de manière à être assez loin de lui pour ne plus sentir son parfum. Mais secrètement, elle avait choisi cette place pour pouvoir le regarder sans qu'il ne le sache. Enfin, de ce qu'elle croit.

« Bien, tout le monde est là. », annonça le prince.

« Belle ne vient pas ? » l'interrogea Ruby. Car la louve devait aussi être présente, un maximum de soutien sera la bienvenue.

« Elle a des comptes à régler avec son père, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es là. Mais en nous emballons pas, parlons plutôt de ce qui s'est passé là veille lorsque notre prince et son acolyte se sont baladés dans la forêt. A vous mon cher. » fit-il, suivi d'un signe de tête vers le voleur, le bras en écharpe.

Celui-ci se mit à expliquer le pourquoi du comment est arrivé la rencontre avec Elsa.  
Tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement, sauf Charming qui ponctuait certaines phrases d'une précision ou deux. Cependant, Emma ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées, et son énergie de se diriger vers le pirate. Celui-ci le sentait, tout autant que la reine qui ne manqua pas de lancer un regard noir à Emma, l'incitant à montrer plus d'attention à son homme. Bien sûr, comme les émotions de la sauveuse sont reliées à sa magie.. Elle se répand dans la pièce et migre vers son ancien amant, ce que Regina ne peut ignorer, et que Gold préfère oublier.

« Les reines de neige ? Comme dans le nouveau disney ? » demande Henry. « Mais, elle est censée avoir une sœur.. »

« C'est peu de le dire... » ironisa Rumplestilskin.

Tout le monde tourna son attention vers lui, excepté le prince qui avait déjà été mis au courant.

« Si Belle a des comptes à régler avec son père, c'est car en effet celui-ci, a vendu sa première fille. Elsa. »

* * *

Cette réunion était un moyen de mettre au point quelques règles par rapport à certains points : de un ? Ne pas la tuer. De deux ? Toujours avoir quelqu'un qui maitrise la magie avec soi. Et de trois ? Se serrer les coudes. Sûrement la pire ! Car il fallait mettre ces personnes par binomes... disons compatibles. D'ors et déjà assembler Robin avec Regina avait été un jeu d'enfant. Rumple devait rester avec sa femme pour l'aider au mieux à surmonter ces émotions et veiller sur Henry.

Ne restait que Killian et Emma. Seulement Regina a eu la bonne idée d'intervenir en réclamant la présence d'une autre personne capable d'utiliser la magie étant donné que la sauveuse est encore débutante. Mais qui ?

-

Le poids d'au moins dix mammouths, au bas mot. Voilà le poids du silence entre les deux amoureux. On ne va pas se voiler la face, l'amour les unie toujours, sinon ça ne serait pas aussi calme. Si c'était de la haine comme dans de nombreuses séparations ils se cracheraient des immondices dessus. Mais ce silence est plein de sous entendus, plein de non-dits, et surtout de sentiments réprimés. Killian aurait bien envoyé valsé ces non-dits si elle n'avait pas voulu cette.. pause, entre eux.

Mais il fallait que ça cesse.

« Comment vas-tu ? » tâtonna Emma. Elle faisait vraiment de son mieux.

Il ne daigna pas répondre, ce qui l'inquiéta profondément. Il avait toujours réponse à tout d'ordinaire.

« La canne te va bien tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être... »

Il se tourna vers elle, vivement :

« Si tu essaies de me faire parler par culpabilité alors cesse. »

« … Je.. je te demande juste si tu vas bien... » se refroidit-elle.

Il s'approcha, et s'appuya sur la canne, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Mais tout ce sur quoi il arrivait à penser, était le parfum de son amour, qui lui manquait tant.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je me porte ? Et que je réponde sincèrement ou que je réponde ce qui t'arrangerait d'entendre ? »

Ces mots-ci il les avait soufflé, si près d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« Hey guys, restez pas dehors il fait un froid à geler mes ailes ! Vous vouliez quelque chose ? » demanda Tinkerbell après avoir ouvert la porte.

Ah oui, la mission trouver quelqu'un qui maîtrise la magie, d'autant qu'elle a récupéré ses ailes.

Et c'était quoi déjà la dernière ? Se serrer les coudes ? C'est dur quand la personne que vous désirez le plus doit faire équipe avec vous mais sans changer un statue quo mortellement douloureux. Ah que c'est compliqué les amours avec ces personnages de contes.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock

Robin ouvrit la porte et perdit un peu de son entrain. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas ravi de revoir Marianne après les jours qu'il avait passé chez Regina, son infirmière personnelles, mais par respect pour ne pas lui infliger plus de dommage que n'en ont causé leur séparation.

« Bonjours Robin.. »

« Salut. Entre, il fait froid dehors tu pourr... »

« Je ne passe que très rapidement.. j'avais juste... » sa voix se brisa légèrement sur la fin.

Le voleur sortit pour la rejoindre et referma derrière lui. Soucieux de la voir trembler, il frotta ses bras pour la réchauffer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« J'ai juste... Est-ce que ce soir tu peux ramener Roland au camp ? Il me manque.. et j'ai manqué tellement de choses dans sa vie que.. » la fragilité s'entendait dans sa voix. Et un homme ne peut résister à la fragilité d'une femme, surtout quand celle-ci, est mère de tes enfants et est l'amour d'une autre vie.

« Je te l'amène ce soir. Promis. On va réussir à vivre ça, et chacun le verra grandir. »

Elle le serra fort en retour, puis se recula et commença à s'en aller. Robin resta un moment dehors, avant de rentrer rejoindre sa nouvelle famille.

Mais Marianne ne s'en alla pas. Elle prit le chemin de l'arrière du jardin de Regina...

* * *

Emma ayant été appelée pour jouer les sheriff, Killian et la jeune fée partirent faire une ronde comme convenu.

Contrairement à son habitude, le pirate ne parlait pas, ne la taquinait pas, ne jouait pas alors qu'elle tentait de faire la conversation en lui racontant comment se déroulait sa formation en tant que redoublante en féérie. Elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait, et mais n'étant pas au fait des dernières nouvelles, elle continua sur sa lancée, demandant des nouvelles de Regina, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
La réponse qu'il lui offrit la fit tilter « chanceuse ».. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse pour la reine, se doutant que Robin se cachait derrière cette chance. Mais le mot avait été laché avec tellement de jalousie, qu'elle l'avait senti glisser sur sa peau.

Ils marchaient dans la neige, et quand elle l'eut rattrapé, car malgré qu'il ait une canne, sa détermination à avancer était nette car il la distançait, elle se posta devant lui :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive capitaine ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne Tink. » rétorqua-t-il, soupirant, et cherchant à forcer le passage.

« Vraiment ? », se moqua-t-elle, « où est passé le fringant pirate qui faisait des allusions ? Celui qui, fier et fort, était prêt à tout pour conquérir Emma, et qui l'avait fait ! »

« Et bien maintenant c'est fini. »

Sa phrase avait été froide et pleine de douleur, mais pas dans la faiblesse. Le rouge serait parfait pour décrire cette émotion. Vive, et intense, enflammée... et avide.

Il reprit sa marche, toujours plus rapide.

Elle sembla réfléchir, et se tourna vers lui.

« Mais tu es un marin, un pirate. Je croyais qu'aucun trésor ne t'échappait ? Que tu n'abandonnais jamais, que tu allais jusqu'à trouver LA clé. », le provoqua-t-elle. Elle savait que l'homme persévérant se cachait sous cette façade de froideur.

Il s'arrêta, son esprit allait à toute allure. Elle croyait donc qu'il avait abandonné ? Sincèrement ?

Ceci le poussa à se retourner, et à la regarder. Elle reconnut dans ce regard, la même détermination qu'il avait lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés.. La vengeance. Celle-ci l'avait déjà amplement détruit la première fois.. Ce qui effraya la fée, inquiète pour son ami :

« Je n'abandonne pas. Je sais où se trouve la clé... Dans le sang de cette reine des neiges. »

Tout à coup, comme un animal à l'affût, Killian tourna la tête et vit une onde bleue, de glace, bien plus loin il lâcha sa canne et partit en courant comme il put.

La détermination et l'idée de clore la menace qui l'éloignait de la princesse lui donnait comme des ailes, lui faisant ignorer sa douleur lancinante. Transis par le froid, Tinkerbell tenta de lui courir après. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes, se soutenir et faire confiance en sa magie pour rester en vie. Mais le froid la bloquait, et elle tomba, hurlant son nom. Le pirate n'était à nouveau, plus que vengeance. Et ça, elle ne pouvait laisser passer. Elle devra lui en parler... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

* * *

Aux aguets, Regina et Robin avait pris le second quart de garde, pendant que les enfants dormaient. C'était le meilleur moment pour eux, car ainsi ils étaient rassurés parce que leurs enfants étaient en sécurité. Robin savait que Roland était en sécurité avec sa mère, et Henry, qui souhaitait de plus en plus jouer les héros, devait être fermement maintenu à distance.

Ils marchaient, l'une main ouverte, l'autre arbalète bien tenue. Mais de temps en temps, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'échanger des regards langoureux, amoureux. Après plus de trois quarts d'heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause. Ils étaient assis sur une racine d'un arbre immense. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec la main de son homme, et d'effleurer le tatouage de celui-ci, ce qui le faisait sourire :

« Et si un autre avait ce même tatouage ? Et si ce n'était pas moi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, léger mais toujours aussi intense.

« Bien que cela ne puisse pas être le cas, ça n'aurait pas d'importance. Je.. Aimer, c'est juste aimer. Ce n'est pas juste attendre le bon. La personne devient la bonne parce qu'on l'aime. »

« Hum très profond votre majestée. » la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui répondit pas un sourire amusé et provocateur avant de l'embrasser, plus fermement.

« Ecoeurant »

Henry se plaqua soudain une main sur la bouche, et Regina le vit enfin.

« Henry ! Mais, que fais-tu là ? Tu devais rester à la maison et être endormi à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Je veux vous aider. Comment pourrais-je devenir un héro si je dors pendant que vous vous battez ? »

« Henry il faut que tu rentres tu ne peux pas... »

Mais Robin la coupa en lui faisant signe de ce taire, et fit signe à Henry de s'approcher doucement. Le voleur avait capté quelque chose... Mais il n'eut le temps de voir d'où sa venait, que le coup partait déjà, une onde bleu, en direction d'Henry...

* * *

Emma attendait en bas de l'appartement de ses parents, elle revenait d'une petite heure de baby-sitting afin de permettre à leurs parents de dormir un peu. Leurs parents.. ça lui faisait toujours tout drôle de se dire ça. Néanmoins, une onde de chaleur courait dans ses veines quand elle pensait à sa famille. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de parents.. maintenant elle était mère, sœur et fille.

La sauveuse regarda sa montre, il restait à peu près un quart d'heure avant que Tink ne la rejoigne pour faire une ronde peut-être que...

« Emma ! Emma je l'ai perdu ! »

La fée arrivait en courant, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau, une canne à la main. La shérif la regarda avec compassion et la fit s'appuyer contre sa voiture car elle voyait bien qu'elle venait de faire une course effrénée.

« Doucement Tink. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il est parti. Impossible de le retrouver. Il est en danger. Il... »

« Respire puis explique moi tout depuis le début. » lui répondit-elle, soudain sérieuse.

Elle vit enfin la canne, et la prit doucement, la reconnaissant. Killian.. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Hook.. Il a vu quelque chose, et il est parti en courant. Il est prêt à tout. Je crois.. Je crois qu'il pense, que quand cette reine des neiges sera morte, tu lui reviendras. J'ai vu son regard Emma... Le même que lorsqu'il cherchait à tuer Rumplestilskin... »

Tink planta ses yeux dans ceux de la sauveuse :

« Je crois qu'il pense, que si tu l'as quitté, c'est à cause d'elle... et qu'en se vengeant, quitte à mourir, il aura gain de cause.. »

'Quitte à mourir'... ces mots ne firent qu'un tour dans son esprit. Non, elle ne pourrait pas. Vivre dans un monde sans lui ? Encore une fois ? Non...

Laissant tomber la canne, elle partit en courant direction la forêt. Elle le trouverait, quitte à y passer la nuit et les prochains jours.

* * *

Marianne avait laissé Roland à Petit-Jean, sans crainte, connaissant l'amour qu'il porte à son petit. Elle devait le faire, elle y parviendrait.

Elle avait trouvé plus tôt, comment entrer dans l'antre. Et l'y revoilà, dans le caveau de Regina, ouvrant chaque tiroir, chaque placard.  
Une potion pour communiquer avec un fantôme, ça ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver...


	11. Epilogue Partie 2

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont les propriétés de leurs créateurs Adam, Eddy, et Disney !

* * *

* * *

Bon petit conseil ! Relisez l'épilogue 1, c'est en lien, c'est comme le 321-322 d'accord ? Sinon je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, mais sachez qu'actuellement aucune suite n'est prévue (vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous dis ça quand vous arriverez à la fin ^^  
MERCI POUR TOUT ! Pour vos commentaires vos suivis bref TOUT  
(je prévois si j'ai le temps un spin off sur Elsa pour expliquer ce que j'ai voulu faire d'elle ^^ (lever le voile sur certains mystères qui ne seront donc pas expliqués dans cette fic =)  
Bonne ultime lecture =)

Le drame se lisait sur le visage de Regine.

La fin. Comme si tout allait à nouveau disparaître. Mais Robin était intervenu. Poussant Henry, le voleur reçut la charge bleue... et se retrouva figé, bloqué. La glace l'emprisonnait au niveau des pieds sans que rien ne puisse changer.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Sous les yeux du garçon, son beau-père s'agitait, les pieds prisonniers. Sa mère adoptive lançait toutes sortes de maléfices pour empêcher la glace de grimper. Elle l'avait embrassé, pensant rompre le maléfice. Mais rien. Regina n'avait réussi qu'à ralentir le processus.

« Pars, va mettre Henry en sécurité ! »

« Mais on ne peut pas te laisser là ! », s'exclama le garçon.

Sa mère avait encore du mal à s'exprimer et regardait son amour avec douleur et impuissance. Elle faisait un bond de plusieurs décennies en arrière . L'impuissance face à la mort de Daniel...

« Pars, protège-le. Je n'irais pas bien loin. »

La note d'humour sembla la réveiller. Elle l'enlaça sans pouvoir retenir un je t'aime.

Ces petits mots firent naitre des larmes gelées qu'il retint fermement.

Quand elle le relâcha, elle se tourna vers Henry et commença à le guider vers la sortie de la forêt.

Mais il se déroba et alla enlacer Robin.

Touché, il le serra comme s'il était son fils.

Cependant il fallait protéger l'enfant, une tempête se levait.

* * *

« Killian ! Killian répond ! »

Emma hurlait dans une partie des bois depuis plus d'une heure. Le pirat avait disparu d'après Tinkerbell,, et cela l'inquiétait autant que la possibilité qu'il se soit à nouveau lancé dans une vengeance vaine. Mais quelle vengeance ?  
Ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

« Swan ? Swan rentre ! »

Elle avait entendu sa voix un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers elle en courant malgré le vent violent et glacé qui soufflait.

« Pas sans toi ! Rentre avec moi ! »

Quand elle le trouva il était debout, guettant un quelconque mouvement au loin.

« Qui ? La reine des neiges ? On la trouvera tous ensemble, pourquoi te lancer dans une poursuite solitaire et dangereuse ? »

Il allait répondre mais le vent devint si violent qu'un arbre commença à pencher vers Emma. Le pirate réagit immédiatement, la tirant pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas écraser. Rapidement, il l'amena vers une cabane en bois repérée plus tôt. La sauveuse et son ex compagnon poussèrent la porte de toute leur force et la verrouillèrent derrière eux.

A l'unisson, ils s'appuyèrent contre elle, se laissant glisser au sol.

Il semblerait qu'ils vont y passer un moment dans cette cabane.

* * *

Têtue et impétueuse, il avait fallu qu'elle y aille. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve pour régler toute cette histoire. Elle seule pouvait y parvenir. Elle uniquement pouvait atteindre le centre du pouvoir de la reine des neiges.

Aucune des ondes de choc bleues ne sembla l'affecter. Comme si elle pouvait passer au travers. Alors la jeune femme atteint le centre d'un sublime château de glace. Il était immense et parfait, tout en courbes douces et lisses.

De grandes tours se dressaient, seulement avec les tempêtes, il avait été impossible de le voir. La porte d'entrée qu'elle avait passé était en reflets turquoises. Au dessus d'elle un lustre majestueux et redoutable, qui percerait le sol et son corps s'il tombait.

« Bonjour Anna. »

Belle se retourna vers la voix. Elsa.

* * *

« Comment as-tu pu ? Partir seul alors qu'on avait un plan ! »

« A quoi bon suivre ce stupide plan si c'est pour ne pas avancer ? J'aurais cette reine coûte que coûte ! »

« Pourquoi vouloir la tuer à tout prix ?! » s'exclama la sauveuse, complètement hors d'elle.

« Car sans toi je suis incomplet ! »

Cette phrase sembla autant frapper les murs que l'intérieur du corps de la blonde. Et notamment son cœur. Elle tentait de comprendre, puis réalisa.

« Et que tant que la ville sera en danger, tu refuses de me laisser partager ta vie... »

« C'est pour te protéger ! » s'indigna-t-elle, ne manquant pas de lui frapper le buste à plus d'une reprise.

« On ne sera jamais en sécurité chaton » commenta-t-il, la laissant frapper. « Je préfère vivre en danger à tes côtés, nous battant côte à côte que seul lors de l'année passée sur mon navire. »

Il lui attrapa les poignets pour avoir son attention, bien que son amour fut en furie.

« C'était peut-être facile pour toi, aucun souvenir, aucun sentiment à affronter, et un fiancé singe-volant. Cependant, moi tu me manquais, chaque fois que je faisais une remarque je t'imaginais à côté en train de lever les yeux au ciel comme tu le fais habituellement, ou à me frapper pour me faire taire. Sauf que tu étais loin, ça ne rendait pas les choses moins douloureuses, mais plus faciles. Alors imagine te voir chaque jour sans pouvoir t'embrasser après avoir goûté au paradis à tes côtés ? »

Il mettait son cœur à nu. Encore une fois. Comme chaque fois. Il n'arrêtera jamais de poursuivre cette femme. C'était devenu un besoin vital. De sentir ses yeux sur lui, et de poser les siens sur elle. De détailler la profondeur de ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau, et d'effleurer ses cheveux de ses doigts. Combien cela lui manquait ? Elle n'en avait pas idée.

« C'est car je t'aime stupide pirate ! » s'exclama-t-elle en libérant ses poignets. « Pour te protéger, j'ai trop peur qu'en te perdant je ne... »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Il l'avait coupé, mais il n'avait pu retenir cette question. Elle l'avait dit. Lui avait plus d'une fois parlé d'elle comme la femme qu'il aime.. mais aujourd'hui la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait avoué plaquait une expression de stupeur sur son visage.

Elle se mit à ouvrir la bouche, cherchant ses mots, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Tu m'aimes ? », répéta-t-il avec douceur.

Toujours incapable de parler, elle évitait son regard. Killian s'approcha alors, si proche qu'elle était obligée de relever la tête et d'affronter son regard.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Emma ? »

Son prénom murmuré... elle n'avait jamais pu y résister... et lui donnèrent assez confiance pour lui répondre plus qu'un oui. Trois mots, sept lettres dit-on. Mais un destin changé à jamais.

Les clichés sont des clichés car ils ont fonctionné. Il serait donc cliché de dire que le pirate l'ait embrassé d'abord doucement. Tout aussi cliché de dire que dû à leur longue séparation, la douceur s'est très vite enfuie pour un besoin plus primitif. Une cabane en bois froide quel meilleur cadre pour des retrouvailles ? Pour envoyer promener les manteaux de chacun.

Afin de développer ce cliché, quoi de mieux qu'un feu de cheminé ? Celui-ci s'est bien sûr déclenché quand le pirate a plaqué la sauveuse contre la cheminé.

Mais ces clichés touchent, car on voudrait se retrouver sous les paumes chaudes d'un homme complètement dévoué à une femme. Comme en ce moment où, pour ne pas avoir froid, Killian allonge son amour sur leurs manteaux.

Ceci est une première car chacun murmure des mots d'amour.

Mais peut-être est-ce aussi la dernière...

* * *

POV ELSA :

« J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais Anna... »

Je savais que je la trouverai. Elle allait devoir payer ce qu'elle a fait à nos parents. Ils sont morts à cause d'elle. Elle paiera.

« Mon nom est Belle... Tu es sous l'emprise d'un enchantement. »

« C'est exactement ce dont Dimitri m'a parlé, il m'avait prévenu. » ricanai-je.

« De quoi ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Que tu mentirais. »

Mon pouvoir déferla vers la rousse qui me servait de sœur. Mais tout semble lui passer au travers comme si rien ne la touchait plus.

Enervée, j'y mettais tout mon énergie. Mais rien n'y faisait.

« Pourquoi rien ne fonctionne ?! »

« Rumple m'a protégé.. Elsa laisse moi te toucher ! »

« Non ! Si tu me touches je vais perdre mes pouvoirs ! »

C'est ce que Dimitri lui avait dit. Mais tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit. Deux femmes différentes apparaissent sous mes yeux, une brune inconnue et Anna ma sœur, mon ennemie. Ma tête résonne entre mes mains, je suis complètement perdue. Alors je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule..

Et un éclair blanc frappe mon esprit.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas parlé, ni sur le chemin, ni arrivés chez eux. La reine et son fils étaient plongés dans un silence de mort. Chacun avait l'esprit occupé par une seule et même personne.. Seulement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Regina réfléchissait à toute vitesse, au comble du désespoir. Elle feuilletait à toute vitesse mentalement le livre de sa mère. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit qui pourrait aider Robin.

« Reste ici, je vais essayer autre chose pour Robin. »

Pas même un baiser, pas même un regard. Henry s'en voulait tellement, au point de croire qu'elle lui en voulait aussi. Alors qu'elle était juste en souffrance.. Une mort lente et intérieure la rongeait, tel un cancer, ou autre maladie qui détruit.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains, soupirant bruyamment.

« Je suis désolé. »

La brune avait commencé à s'en aller, mais ces excuses la figèrent. Elle fit demi-tour, s'accroupit devant lui et le prit pas le menton :

« Je t'interdis de t'excuser. Tu n'as rien fait Henry. C'est la faute de cette reine des neiges. »

Sa voix vacillait entre la douleur , la colère et la peine.

« Si j'avais pas été là.. si je n'étais pas venu...C'était moi qu'elle visait ! A cause de moi on a eu que des catastrophes.. Greg et Tamara, Peter Pan, et maintenant voilà que... »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Henry. S'ils sont de nature comme je … j'étais. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ils ont payé, et paieront encore leurs erreurs. », le coupa-t-elle en le serrant fort contre elle.

« Mais vous n'auriez pas eu à vous sacrifier tous pour moi ! Il y a plus important ! » persiste le garçon.

« On t'aime Henry. » lui répondit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains, essuyant les larmes de ses pouces gantés. « Tous autant que nous sommes, nous t'aimons. Pirates, voleurs, héros et méchants se sont battus pour toi, car nous t'aimons. Et tu pourras te plaindre autant de fois que tu le souhaites que l'on te sauve trop souvent la vie, mais je peux t'assurer, que j'aurais fait le même chose que Robin, ou même Hook, tout comme tous les habitants de la ville. »

Dans un soupir encore sanglotant il la serra contre lui, fort. Regina caressa ses cheveux, retenant elle aussi ses larmes.

* * *

« Les choses vont changer. » murmura Emma.

Allongés sur un manteau, un autre les recouvrant pour les protéger du froid, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, encore l'esprit embrumé par leurs retrouvailles récentes.

« En bien j'espère, sinon je vais devoir à nouveau te montrer à quel point je suis motivé. »

Elle le frappa alors qu'il riait. La voir lever les yeux au ciel lui avait manqué.

Bien que motivés tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas le temps de prendre leur temps. Se rhabillant prestement, à présent que la tempête s'était calmé, ils sortirent... non sans se tenir la main. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser sa paume de son pouce. La tendresse avait pris place dans leur couple, enfin. Et tout sera parfait. Enfin à ce qu'il paraît.

Surpris, se lâchant pour dégainer, ils se tournèrent vers le bruit de pas précipités.

Killian se crispa en découvrant Elsa, prêt à lui tendre un coup, mais Belle arriva juste après et l'en empêcha :

« Non ! Hook, elle.. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un maléfice. »

« Elle a essayé de s'en prendre à Henry... », intervint Emma, méfiante.

« Je sais, c'est fou mais.. Un certain Dimitri lui a lancé à un maléfice... Ca serait trop long à expliquer... Mais vous avez confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence plâna un instant, puis Elsa s'approcha très lentement alors que Killian ne baissait pas son épée :

« Je sais que j'aurais beau m'excuser rien n'y fera.. Mais je souhaite réparer mes erreurs.. Et je commence maintenant. », la voix d'Elsa était davantage fluette qu'avant.

Puis elle partit dans une direction, que Belle suivit après cette brève phrase :

« Elle a lancé un sort à Robin. Il est en danger. Vite on a pas de temps à perdre. »

Il ne se firent pas prier. Toujours l'âme de héros.

* * *

L'amour touche plus d'une personne. Et quand on le perd, d'une quelconque façon, la souffrance est la même pour chacun des amours..

L'exemple ce trouve sous vos yeux. L'image d'une reine, à genoux devant la statue de glace de l'homme qui avait fait renaitre en elle la foi, l'amour, la passion amoureuse et surtout le bonheur, simple, pur.

Et de l'autre côté, derrière un arbre, une veuve qui se cache, qui pleure aussi cette perte de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, depuis l'enfance jusqu'à même après sa mort. Une veuve, et mère d'un orphelin de père.. Une veuve motivée par la jalousie.

Les quatre coureurs arrivèrent et se figèrent en voyant ce spectacle. Regina si digne et si grande, à genoux en larme devant le voleur glacé...Quand elle releva la tête, le feu de lisait dans ses yeux :

« VOUS ! » hurla la brune en désignant Elsa, « C'est votre faute et vous allez payer ! »

« Regina non ! » cria Belle alors que la reine de feu avait déjà commencé à former une boule enflammée.

Mais Elsa souffla sur la boule, s'approchant, ses grands yeux bleus plein de compassion. Elle regarda la statue, pendant que Regina tentait de rallumer une autre boule.

« Je peux le ramener. »

Soudain la mairesse s'arrêta, et la regarda. Elsa se mit face à la statue, et l'effleura de tout son long...

* * *

Sous ses yeux, son mari revenait à la vie, au loin. Il dégelait, progressivement. La joie emplissait Marianne. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré que la magie puisse être défaite. Toute magie peut être défaite, si on y met assez de cœur pour y parvenir, retenez bien ça, cela peut servir plus tard.

Sous le coup de la joie, Marianne commença à s'approcher, se disant qu'elle allait enlacer l'homme de sa vie.. qui avait d'ors et déjà les bras autour de la méchante reine.

Comment ? Comment peut-il enlacer celle qui devait la tuer ?

Connaissez vous ce feu rouge qui vous prend aux trippes?Souvenez-vous ! Précédemment ce mot était sorti : jalousie. Le fardeau humain, qui peut pousser un homme à assassiner tout sur son passage, jusqu'à retrouver ce qu'il voulait. Qui peut aussi pousser une femme, à prendre la place... d'une autre.

Répétant machinalement des paroles apprises il y a peu... visant le groupe heureux, d'une balle bleu marine.

Une personne la vit, et comprit ce qui se passait... Et s'interposa.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » hurla la femme des bois.

'Quoi donc ?' eut-elle comme réponse mentale.

« Il me faut une autre dose de votre magie ! Du même sortilège ! »

'Cela n'a-t-il donc pas fonctionné comme tu l'espérais ?'

« Cet idiot de pirate m'a vu ! C'est Robin qui aurait dû oublier ses sentiments pour Regina ! Et non pas ce stupide pirate pour la sauveuse ! », s'exclama Marianne.

Celle-ci était en colère et malheureuse. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné.

Le fantôme s'approcha d'elle, mais quelque chose dans l'air avait changé... ce qui effraya la vivante.

« Que...que faites-vous ? »

'Je vous offre...beaucoup, de pouvoirs...'

« Maléfique non ! »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, le fantôme s'insinua en Marianne. Le processus fut douloureux, mais court, quoi que turbulent au vu des tremblements de la jeune femme...

Mais maléfique, à présent en possession d'une enveloppe solide, sourit de toutes ses dents :

« A nous deux maintenant Regina... Tu as oublié ta propre règle... 'L'amour est une faiblesse' »

THE END


End file.
